El emblema de la Armonía
by Ariadna
Summary: otro cap más!! ya van ocho! ^^... pero ahora, en las garras e Apocalymon...
1. prólogo

EL EMBLEMA DE LA ARMONÍA **__**

EL EMBLEMA DE LA ARMONÍA

****

Prólogo

-aburrido…

Un chico de alborotado y rebelde cabello castaño está recostado en el suelo de su habitación. Haciendo… nada. Solo mira ociosamente hacia el techo con cara de sueño pero no completamente dormido…

Mueve su mano un poco a la izquierda y logra palpar una pequeña pelota de tenis. La toma y la acerca a su cara para mirarla con detenimiento, después la lanza verticalmente al cielo, para luego atraparla y volverla a lanzar. Al cabo de un rato lanza la pelota con demasiada fuerza, ésta rebota en el techo y cae lejos.

El chico ni siquiera se mueve a recogerla y sigue mirando adormilado hacía un punto fijo del techo…

Ya había pasado poco menos de un año desde aquel campamento de verano en el cual siete chicos fueron succionados a otro mundo, el Digimundo. 

Las aventuras que allí se vivieron hicieron que la personalidad de los chicos cambiara, ya que los hizo mostrarse como verdaderamente son, chicos decididos, valientes, preocupados por los demás y con una enorme capacidad para brindar cariño a los que los rodean. 

El haber vivido más de un año (tiempo Digital) en aquel extraño lugar hizo que la percepción de vida normal dejara de existir, ya que continuamente ellos recordaban que existía otro mundo, el cual solo ellos conocían, donde eran llamados héroes… el mundo que ellos salvaron…

¿Cómo se puede estudiar Matemáticas o Historia habiendo vivido otra vida completamente diferente en otra dimensión?

Estaba claro que nunca más verían las computadoras de la misma manera…

Y ahora Taichi, o Tai, el nombrado líder, poseedor del emblema del Valor y compañero de Agumon, estaba terriblemente aburrido.

Y es que realmente no había nada que hacer. Había muy pocas cosas ahora que podía encontrar excitantes, el club de fútbol era una de ellas, pero se había suspendido la práctica debido a "no sé qué" problema con el entrenador… 

Sora había dejado el equipo hace un tiempo atrás, para ayudar a su madre en la florería, y en eso estaba ella ahora. Joe estaba estudiando, como siempre, porque ya estaba en primer año de secundaria. Yamato había ido a visitar a Takeru. Koushiro seguramente estaría frente a su computadora y Mimi debía estar en algún centro comercial…

¡No había NADA que hacer! 

-¡Tai!

El chico salió de su ensimismamiento, pero ni siquiera movió su cuerpo para ver la cara de su hermana Hikari en la entrada de su pieza.

-¿qué quieres, Kari?

-Izzy llamó. Tenemos problemas.

__

Continuará…


	2. ocho chicos

EL EMBLEMA DE LA ARMONÍA **__**

EL EMBLEMA DE LA ARMONÍA

****

Capítulo 1: Ocho Chicos

-¿y bien, Iz? ¿Para qué nos llamaste con tanta urgencia? – preguntó Matt con impaciencia.

-mamá se puso muy triste porque nos fuimos… – comentó TK.

-mi mamá también ¿cuál es el problema?

-verás, Sora, creo que es mejor esperar a que todos lleguen para no tener que explicarlo dos veces.

Izzy, Sora, Matt, TK, Tai y Kari estaban ya en el parque donde solían reunirse para recordar viejos tiempos.

-¡ya llegué! – exclamó Joe corriendo hacía ellos. – disculpen la demora, pero mi papá no me dejaba salir. – dijo después, algo entrecortado por el cansancio, cuando se detuvo delante de sus amigos.

-está bien, Joe, ahora solo falta Mi…

-estoy aquí. – interrumpió la susodicha, a espaldas de Joe. – vi al superior Joe en el camino y lo llamé, pero no me escuchó.

-ah, lo siento.

-vaya, estabas de compras ¿eh? – comentó Sora al ver a Mimi llena de bolsas y paquetes.

La chica asintió con una sonrisa.

-bien, ya estamos todos. Cuéntanos Izzy. – pidió Tai, ansioso.

El pequeño pelirrojo prendió su computador antes de comenzar a hablar y tecleó por un momento. Luego giró la vista hacía sus compañeros.

-recibí un E-mail de Gennai, estaba codificado por lo que me demoré en descifrarlo…

-¿y…?

-¿recuerdan cual era la última técnica que pensaba usar Apocalymon para vencernos?

Los chicos callaron tratando de hacer memoria…

-si…era algo como "_Big Bang_" o algo así. – mencionó Kari.

-"_Big Bang del Universo_" para ser más exactos. La teoría más conocida sobre la creación del Universo es la llamada "_Big Bang_" y según ella antes no existía nada más que el todo y éste estaba comprimido en un llamado "_huevo cósmico_". Llegó el momento en que se comprimió demasiado y explotó, esparciéndose el todo y formando las estrellas y los planetas y los satélites y todo lo demás, por millones de años hasta el ahora.

Los demás Digielegidos, excepto por Joe, pusieron cara de duda. Ninguno entendió ni una palabra de lo que Izzy decía.

El chico suspiró desilusionado.

-según leí – dijo Joe para continuar con el tema. – llegará el momento en que el Universo se expandirá totalmente y volverá a producirse una explosión cósmica, que hará que el todo se recoja y vuelva nuevamente a ser un huevo, volviendo a sus inicios, ¿no?

-así es. – aseguró Izzy, feliz de que alguien lo entendiera. 

-¿pero qué tiene que ver eso con esto? – preguntó Mimi algo molesta.

-la última vez que vimos a Apocalymon, cuando utilizó su ataque estaba contrayéndose en sí mismo, pero los Digivices alcanzaron a encerrarlo y lo hicieron encoger hasta desaparecer, o eso creímos…

-¿qué quieres decir?

-Apocalymon se volvió un huevo, y cuando llegó a su completo punto de compresión, explotó.

-ah, entonces eso lo destruyó. – dijo Kari.

-no. Explotó, se _esparció_. – Izzy tomó una pausa antes de continuar. - Gennai estuvo tratando de comunicarse conmigo desde hace tiempo pero solo pudo hacerlo uniendo su energía con la de Centarumon y Andromon, ya que Apocalymon se apoderó de todas las redes comunicacionales del Digimundo.

-o sea, en palabras más simples, Apocalimon volvió y está destruyéndolo todo. – tradujo Matt.

-eso no es completamente cierto. Está reconstruyéndolo todo.

-¿cómo?

-el "_Big Bang_" es un proceso de reconstrucción. Está creando un nuevo Digimundo, pero para eso debe destruir al anterior, con todos sus Digimons incluidos.

Al finalizar Izzy todos contuvieron la respiración.

Tai miró sus compañeros y vio sus caras de miedo. Tenía que hacer algo.

-bien. Ya sabemos lo que está pasando, y supongo que Gennai nos pide que volvamos al mundo Digital para salvarlo ¿no? La pregunta es ¿cómo? Ya no tenemos nuestros Digivices, estos se quedaron en el Digimundo.

-yo estuve preguntándome lo mismo. – admitió Izzy. – y me figuré que sin los Digivices lo lograríamos con los Emblemas.

-pero si tampoco tenemos los Emblemas, Apocalymon los destruyó. - dijo Sora.

-claro que los tenemos. Son parte de nosotros, solo hay que invocar su poder.

-¿invocar?

-¿algo así como concentrarse y decir su nombre en voz alta? – preguntó Mimi.

-eh… eso último no es necesario, Mimi, basta con concentrarse.

*************************

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar muy lejos de ahí. En Yokohama, ciudad al sur de Tokyo, tres chicos ya adolescentes, dos chicos y una chica, están divirtiéndose en una cancha de Basquet a orillas de la playa.

Los dos chicos son muy parecidos en sus rasgos físicos, pero uno tiene el cabello rubio y el otro castaño claro, y ambos tienen ojos café. Uno es más alto, eso sí, seguramente sobrepasa al otro por 15 o 20 centímetros; él traía puesta una sudadera sin mangas y unos pantalones anchos, y usaba unos lentes oscuros. El más pequeño vestía polera y una camisa abierta encima, y pantalones hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas, así como un gorro con la visera girada hacia atrás. 

La chica que los acompañaba solo los miraba jugar. Su estatura estaba entre la de los dos y su cabellera era larga, lisa y castaña oscura, tomada en una cola, y los ojos oscuros. Tenía puesto un peto de color rojo y unos pantalones de buzo, además de un pequeño banano azul colgando de su cintura.

-¡vamos Rock, tu puedes! ¡Gánale de una vez al _pequeño_! – exclamó la chica, animando al más alto.

El chico de lentes sonrió, mientras que el otro hacía una mueca y le sobresalía una vena en la frente. Se giró para mirar a la chica con la pelota de basquet en mano.

-¡no me digas _pequeño_, tu Baka! Además, ¿por qué lo apoyas a él?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

-obligación fraternal supongo, es mi amigo. – explicó.

-pues yo también ¿no?

-claro, pero a ti es más entretenido hacerte enojar, Ivan. – se excusó ella.

-oh, tu maldi…

-presta atención. – interrumpió el otro chico, quitándole el balón de las manos e inmediatamente encestando una canasta de tres puntos. – ja, gané. Gracias Yaen.

-de nada. – respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

-grr… ¡eso no vale! ¡Quiero la revancha! – exclamó el más pequeño.

-como quieras, hermanito. – dijo el chico de lentes recogiendo el balón del suelo. - ¿qué tal si está vez lo dejamos en diez canastas?

*************************

Ya de vuelta a Odaiba, una chica de unos 12 años, estatura mediana y contextura delgada, piel blanca, de cabello lacio castaño con reflejos rubios y los ojos castaños, vestida con una polera manga larga color blanca que acompañaba una falda rosa pastel, caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de un pequeño barrio de la ciudad. Al llegar frente a un pequeño mercado se detuvo por un momento y luego se decidió a entrar.

-buenas tardes, Sr. Minado. – saludó la chica.

-ah, Lyslee, hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí. – dijo el señor que estaba detrás del mostrador, saludándola de vuelta. - ¿cómo está tu madre?

-bien, ya consiguió trabajo por lo que podremos pagarle todo lo que le debemos señor, pero… - la chica dudó si continuar.

-…pero necesitas comprar algo ahora y no traes dinero. – terminó la frase el Sr. Minado en su lugar. - ¿es eso?

Ella se sonrojó avergonzada y asintió levemente.

-si… ¡pero le prometo que le pagaremos esta misma semana!

-no te preocupes Lys, no hay apuro. Dile a tu madre que me pague cuando pueda.

La chica se dirigió a la sección de frutas y luego a la panadería.

-¡gracias, Sr. Minado!

*************************

Aún en Odaiba, en otro lugar completamente distinto, en un pequeño departamento de un edificio residencial se escuchaba con volumen sumamente alto música de algún grupo de rock, sonido proveniente de una pieza en la que colgaba en la entrada un letrero que decía "LINA".

Dentro de esa habitación estaba una chica recostada en una cama que parecía bastante desordenada. Vestía unos jeans y una blusa negra. Su cabello teñido de rubio era rizado y hasta la altura de la nuca, y sus ojos color miel, cubiertos por unos anteojos, con una mirada de nostalgia. También tenía una pelota de basquet en sus manos, que constantemente hacía rebotar contra la pared, haciendo que el ruido del rebote retumbara por todas partes.

-¡Lina! ¡Te dije que le bajaras el volumen a eso! – se escuchó un grito femenino desde afuera.

-¡pero si le baje! – alegó la chica, también gritando ya que si hablaba más bajo no la escucharía.

-hmmm… ¡al menos deja de darle bote a esa pelota, que pareciera como si fuese un temblor! – pidió la voz.

-ya, ya. – la chica dio un último bote contra la pared y luego dejó el balón de lado… para tomar una pelota más pequeña, de tenis, y golpearla contra la misma pared.

-¡LINA!

-¿¿qué??

*************************

No muy lejos de ahí, tan solo a unas cuadras, en una casa gigantesca y antigua había un letrero que decía: "Hogar de Niños: Nobunaga", y una gran cantidad de pequeños correteaban y jugaban en su jardín.

En un rincón del patio había un enorme cerezo lleno de flores y de ramas muy grandes, y encaramada en una de aquellas ramas estaba una niña que parecería de unos ocho años si no fuera porque sus ojos declaraban que era mayor. Su estatura era baja, de cabellera larga y castaña, tomada en una trenza. Vestía una jardinera que le quedaba algo grande y sostenía en su mano un medallón de plata. 

Sus ojos claros miraban con nostalgia aquel medallón.

Al rato escuchó pasos acercándose, pero no se movió de su lugar porque sabía que nadie podía verla allí.

-¡Ariadna! – la llamó una voz. - Oye, Kotaro, ¿has visto a Ariadna?

-no lo sé, estaba aquí hace un momento…

-ya, si la vez avísale que tiene visitas, ¿Ok?

La muchacha colocó su medallón alrededor de su cuello y bajó de un salto del árbol.

-¿me buscabas? – le preguntó a la señora que estaba preguntando por ella, quien se asustó notablemente por verla aparecer de esa manera.

-Ariadna, ¿dónde te habías metido, 'problema con patas'? Llevó un buen rato buscándote, tus tíos están aquí.

La chica puso cara de asco pero no dijo nada, y siguió a la señora hasta la casa.

*************************

-¡pero si no tengo sueño!

-Jar, si quieres ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu amigo Bato debes dormir ahora para estar bien despierta en la tarde.

-si, pero…

Una pequeña de no más de siete años, de cabello negro disparejo y unos ojos entre castaño y rojo, que traía puesto una enorme polera que usaba tan grande que le quedaba como vestido, de color azul, discutía con un adulto joven, seguramente su padre, en una pequeña casa de las afueras de Odaiba. 

-por favor, Jar. Si lo haces te prometo comprarte un helado camino a la fiesta, ¿Ok?

-um… Ok… ¡pero recuerda que me lo prometiste! – insistió la chica. – ya, me voy a dormir.

Y con una sonrisa se fue para su pieza.

*************************

De vuelta a aquel parque donde los niños elegidos estaban. Cerca de ahí se encontraba un grupo de chicos no mayores de diez años jugando un partido de fútbol, incluyendo a cierto pequeño de ocho, de estatura alta a pesar de su edad, de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, vestido con un polerón amarillo que le quedaba grande, y pantalones cortos.

-vamos, Ryoga, ¡anota! – gritaron sus compañeros cuando el chico se acercaba con el balón hacía la portería contraria… 

Pero falló.

-ou… ¿no se supone que eres un _niño_ _genio_, Ryoga? ¿Cómo es posible que no hayas anotado? – le preguntó una chica a su lado.

-¡no soy un _genio_!

-si lo eres, ¡y por eso deberías haberle dado a la red! – lo acusó ella.

-¡una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra! – exclamó el chico.

-¿entonces aceptas que eres un _niño_ _genio_?

-em… este… no…

-Dios, para ser un _genio_ eres bastante despistado… - comentó otro chico.

-¡dejen de llamarme así! ¡No soy un _genio_! ¡Soy tan normal como cualquiera de ustedes y puedo cometer errores también!

-si… claro, lo que digas Ryoga… - murmuró la chica con sarcasmo.

*************************

Ahora sí, de vuelta con nuestros ocho conocidos niños elegidos…

-¿solo concentrarnos y ya está? ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Joe, aún dudoso.

-positivo. – afirmó Izzy.

-concentración… concentración… - repetía TK en voz baja

-los digimons… Gatomon… Gennai… Apocalymon… - se dijo Kari mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza intentando atraer todo eso a su mente.

Al parecer todos estaban haciendo lo mismo, y de pronto todos en el mismo momento, pensaron en los emblemas…

**__**

Conocimiento.

Luz.

Valor.

Sinceridad.

Amor.

Pureza.

Esperanza.

Amistad.

La luz partió desde Kari y cubrió a todos los demás, y pudieron ver como se formaban nuevas etiquetas con sus emblemas respectivos alrededor de sus cuellos.

Luego Izzy desapareció.

-¿cómo lo hizo? – preguntó Matt, intentando volver a la concentración como todos los demás.

Al cabo de un rato Kari lo logró, y luego Tai, Joe, Sora, Mimi, TK, y por último Matt…

__

Continuará…

****

Notas: 

Ok, acepto que no pasó mucho, pero decidí irme con calma con este fic así que no apuraré las situaciones.

Los nombres de los nuevos personajes son de amigos míos de hace mucho mucho tiempo ^^ (incluso antes de conocer a Ryuuchan y a Priss!!)

Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, pero si los ocho chicos nuevos que aparecieron aquí: Jar, Lyslee, Ryoga, Lina, Yaen, Ivan, Rock y Ariadna. 

Espero sus comentarios ^^


	3. ¿¿dónde estamos??

EL EMBLEMA DE LA ARMONÍA **__**

EL EMBLEMA DE LA ARMONÍA

Por: Ariadna

****

Capítulo 2: ¿¿Dónde estamos??

Izzy apareció como si nada en el cielo del Digimundo, y cayó estrepitosamente en el suelo del mismo Digimundo… 

Extrañamente no le dolió nada, y por suerte su computadora estaba intacta. Miró a su alrededor con curiosidad y después de un rato vio caer a Kari, Tai y los demás cerca de él. Luego de verificar que todos estuvieran bien, se instaló frente a su computadora para buscar a Gennai, o por lo menos saber en que parte del mundo Digital estaban.

Luego de un rato…

Tai no podía estarse quieto. Se movía de un lado para otro con impaciencia. Al haber pasado solamente un año no había cambiado mucho físicamente, aún con su cabello rebelde y sus Goggles, y su personalidad seguía siendo aparentemente la misma.

-¿qué te toma tanto tiempo Izzy? ¡Necesitamos movernos de aquí ya!

-no debemos movernos hasta que sepamos donde estamos, solo espera un poco más Tai. – le respondió sin mover sus ojos de la pantalla.

Matt estaba apoyando su espalda en el árbol más cercano, de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido, mirando como Tai se movía de un lado para otro, y tratando de contenerse de golpearlo para que se detuviera. Y es que Matt seguía teniendo cierto resentimiento contra Tai, pero ya en un nivel mucho menor. Sabía que si se dejaba llevar por ese sentimiento quedaría solo, y no quería eso, nada de eso…

Sora se percató de la tensión de Matt y se dirigió hacía Tai para obligarlo a sentarse junto a ella. 

Matt se lo agradeció con la mirada.

Siempre había sido así, ella la mediadora entre ambos para que no pelearan, incluso después del Digimundo. Sora durante ese año había dejado de lado muchas cosas que le gustaban, como usar su gorro de la suerte, o sus prácticas de fútbol, pero no podía dejar el papel de 'hermana mayor' del grupo, aunque lo intentara…

Joe se quitó sus lentes para limpiarlos con un paño. El estar de vuelta en el Digimundo le provocaba un gran dolor de cabeza. Por un lado necesitaba estudiar urgentemente para volver a subir sus notas, que bajaron notoriamente luego de esas vacaciones de verano hace un año, pero por otro lado tenía unas ganas enormes de volver a ver a Gomamon, y eso para él era más importante. Pero algo más lo molestaba; en el tiempo en que estuvo en el Digimundo la primera vez siempre fue el responsable, y aún seguía siéndolo, por lo que se preguntaba si realmente podrían vencer a Apocalymon, la última vez no lo hicieron…. ¿Cómo lo harían en esta ocasión? 

Mimi miró hacía Sora y Tai y suspiró profundo. Ella era la única que sabía sobre los verdaderos sentimientos que tenía Tai por Sora, y se mordía el labio inferior para no gritarlo en voz alta cada vez que los veía juntos. Tai había confiado en ella para mantenerlo en secreto y no quería perder aquella confianza, pero por más que intentara impedirlo la información seguía rebotando en su mente pidiendo salir. El silencio nunca había sido su fuerte. Agitó su cabeza y giró su vista hacía otro lado, donde Izzy se había instalado tecleando sin parar frente al computador portátil. "_me pregunto si Palmon estará bien…, Dios, por favor que esté bien…_"

TK y Kari se mantenían en silencio, sentados en un rincón. Takeru estaba ansioso de ver a Patamon, estaba feliz que su promesa se hubiese cumplido, quería que su amigo Digimon viera cuanto había crecido, mucho más que Kari, y cuanto había madurado, para un niño de nueve años, claro.En cuanto aKari, ella siempre fue una chica madura, por lo que era la que menos había cambiado de todos, aún con su luminosa sonrisa y su mirada dulce.

La chica se movió del lado de TK para acercarse a Izzy.

-¿alguna novedad?

Izzy negó con la cabeza. Kari se quedó un rato más junto a él, pero viendo que Izzy no le daría más información, volvió con TK.

El pelirrojo aún mantenía todas sus "manías" de ignorar a la gente y no hablar muy seguido con nadie. Tecleaba desesperadamente en su vieja computadora pero no lograba hallar ni a Gennai ni a sus Digimons, y tampoco sabía en que parte del mundo Digital habían caído. Sabía que los demás estaban aburridos y ansiosos de partir, pero era peligroso irse si él no les decía por donde, dependían de él…

-¡¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes?! – exclamó Tai poniéndose de pie.

-¿qué piensas hacer, hermano?

-escalaré un árbol y veré yo mismo si reconozco los alrededores.

Y antes de que nadie pudiera contradecirlo, el líder del equipo comenzó a trepar por el árbol donde estaba apoyado Matt y al llegar a la cima sacó sus binoculares, tratando de no perder el equilibrio. Miró de un lado a otro, con la mala suerte de no reconocer nada, toda la vegetación era distinta a la que habían visto antes, y además, extrañamente, a lo lejos se veían espacios en blanco, como si no existiera nada ahí… "_obra de Apocalymon_" pensó Tai. Luego giró su vista hacía otro lado, hacía algo que llamó su atención… cinco… no, siete u ocho puntos distantes en el cielo… Taichi enfocó sus binoculares para un acercamiento y vio… ¡chicos! ¡Chicos como ellos en el Digimundo!

No se demoró mucho en bajar del árbol ya que a mitad de camino tropezó y cayó derechamente encima de Matt. Se puso de pie de inmediato para encontrarse con las miradas interrogantes de sus amigos.

-no van a creer lo que acabo de ver…

*************************

-AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

PAFF!!!

Ryoga cayó al suelo sonoramente. Se sobó la nuca.

-ay… ¿huh? ¿Dónde están los demás?… ¿¿Dónde estoy **yo**??

El chico miró a su alrededor con cierto pánico, no reconociendo nada en esa extraña playa en la que había caído. Luego escuchó gritos sobre su cabeza y distinguió varias figuras cayendo del cielo.

-AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!

PAFF!!!

-uno… - Ryoga comenzó a contar cuando llegaban a tierra.

-AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!

PAFF!!! 

-dos…

-AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!

PAFF!!!

-tres…

-AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!

PAFF!!!

-cuatro…

-AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!

PAFF!!!

-cinco…

-AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!

PAFF!!!

-seis…

-AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!

PAFF!!!

-siet… - no terminó de decir el número, ya que reconoció a la figura. - ¿Lina? ¡Hermana!

Los otros siete chicos aterrizaron de forma tan desastrosa como Ryoga, y aún así, sin ningún dolor por la caída.

Ryoga corrió hasta Lina para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, pero ella negó la ayuda rotundamente.

-¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Ryoga? – le preguntó ella, claramente no muy feliz de ver al chico.

-buuaaa!!!! ¿¿Dónde está mi papá?? – interrumpió la niña más pequeña de todos comenzando a llorar amargamente.

-¿Jar? – Lyslee reconoció a la niña y fue a abrazarla para calmarla. - ¿¿dónde estamos??

Los demás chicos parecían igualmente desorientados.

-si esto fue una broma, estuvo bien echa. – comentó Ivan mirando a su hermano y a Yaen.

-¿¿y crees que nosotros podemos hacer algo así?? – cuestionó Rock, sacándose los lentes por un momento para limpiarlos, y luego volvérselos a poner. – esto es **muy** raro…

-parece Dimensión desconocida… - murmuró Lina.

-¡¿alguien me puede decir que esta pasando aquí?! – preguntó Ariadna casi gritando, y bastante enojada por cierto.

-hey, yo te conozco… - Ryoga comentó indicando a la chica. – eres del grupo de chicos nuevos de la escuela que entró la semana pasada junto conmigo, estás un nivel arriba mío…

-ok, ok. Un momento. – Yaen hizo un ademan con la mano indicando tiempo fuera. – al parecer aquí algunos de nosotros nos conocemos, pero todavía hay muchas caras nuevas para mí. Será mejor que nos presentemos antes que nada. Empiezo yo: me llamo Yaen y tengo 14 años, aquel _pequeño_ es Ivan, y tiene 12, y más allá está…

-Rock. – finalizó el mismo.

-¿'Rock'? ¿Y ese es tu nombre? – se burló Lina.

-¿algo así como 'roca'? – preguntó Lyslee, dudosa.

-no, no – dojo Yaen. – ese es su apodo, su verdadero nombre es…

-¡**Rock**! Me llamo Rock y punto. – insistió él, dándole una mirada asesina a su amiga, advirtiéndole no seguir con el tema.

-está bien, y él es Rock, y también tiene 14.

-yo soy Ryoga, 8 años. Y ella es mi hermana Lina. – dijo indicando a la susodicha.

-**media** hermana. – aclaró ella, lo que dio entender a todos que su relación con Ryoga no era de las mejores. – y tengo 12.

-mi nombre es Lyslee, pero pueden llamarme Lys, y también tengo 12 años. Y la pequeña aquí tiene 7 y se llama Jar.

-¡no me llamo así! – gritó la niña de repente.

-claro que si, tu nombre es Jar. – insistió Lys.

-no, si él se cambió el nombre yo también quiero. – dijo caprichosamente refiriéndose a Rock. – yo me llamaré… ¡Goku!

-¿¿¿Goku??? – repitieron todos al unísono.

-si, Goku. – asintió la pequeña, feliz con su idea.

-¿cómo el protagonista de Dragonball? – preguntó Ivan.

-¡¡Sí!!

-¿y por qué él?

-porque sí.

-¿y no prefieres un personaje femenino, como Bulma, o Videl…?

-¡no! ¡Quiero Goku! – Jar amenazaba con ponerse a llorar.

Todos intercambiaron miradas como diciendo "¿qué hacemos?", hasta que Yaen se acercó a la niña.

-está bien, te llamarás como tu quieras, Goku-chan ¿bien?

La chica asintió con una sonrisa.

-jum… de todas maneras Vegeta es mejor… - murmuró Rock.

-o Trunks… - agregó Lys.

-claro que no, ¡el mejor de todos es el gran Mr. Satan, el héroe del mundo! jajajaja – exclamó Ivan, como si fuera el mismo Satan el que hablara, hinchando el pecho orgullosamente con una sonrisa victoriosa.

A los demás les apareció una enorme gota de sudor por la espalda…

-bueno, bueno. Solo queda una por presentarse. – recordó Lina, volviendo al tema original.

Todos los ojos se posaron en la chica de la cual no sabían el nombre.

-Ariadna. 10 años. – se limitó a responder ella.

-tienes un bonito nombre, Ari-chan. – le dijo Lyslee.

La chica se sonrojó con el comentario.

-si… tu también… Lys…

-bien, ya sabemos nuestros nombres. – declaró Yaen. – y al parecer nadie conoce este lugar ¿no?

-así es, pero me recuerda algo… - murmuró Lys.

-si, a mí también… - asintió Ryoga.

-se parece a esa cosa que se vio en el cielo hace tiempo… - comentó inocentemente Jar.

-¡Sí! Es exacto como mostraba esa franja que se formó en el cielo el año pasado. – explicó Ariadna.

-¿te refieres a cuando aparecieron esos monstruos extraños que se supone nos capturaron y todo lo demás? – le preguntó Lina.

-¿quieren decir que todo fue cierto? Como los medios de comunicación no dieron información al respecto pensé que me lo había imaginado… - declaró Lys.

-fueron los marcianos que querían apoderarse de la Tierra. – aseguró Goku-chan.

-no lo creo, pequeña. Yo pensé que algo explotó en una planta nuclear e hizo mutar a los animales o algo así, y que nos imaginamos cosas a causa de la contaminación. – dijo Yaen.

-y nosotros nos creímos esa teoría. – agregó Ivan refiriéndose a su hermano también.

-detenganse un poco. Ya sin tanta teoría, ¿creen que estemos en otro mundo? – interrogó Lina.

-posiblemente. – respondió Ryoga.

-¡no te pregunté a ti! – dijo Lina de mala gana.

-pero…

-Ryoga tiene razón. Este paisaje no es de Yokohama… - Yaen miró hacía el bosque tropical que estaba atrás de ellos.

-ni es Odaiba… - Ariadna agregó.

De pronto, Jar comenzó a llorar.

-¿qué pasa, Ja… perdón, Goku-chan? – le preguntó Lyslee.

-¡¡¡buuaaa!!! ¡¡Yo estaba durmiendo antes de aparecer aquí e iba a ir a una fiesta de cumpleaños y tengo sueño y tengo hambre y mi papi me prometió un helado que no voy a poder comer!! Snif!

-ya, por favor cálmate, todo está bien… - Lys miró a su alrededor y vio a algunos metros la bolsa que ella andaba trayendo en el momento en que _desapareció_ de donde estaba. Se acercó y revisó que el contenido estuviera bien. – mmm… supongo que esto nos servirá. Lo estaba comprando cuando aparecí aquí.

-muchas gracias, Lys. – dijo Ryoga. - ¿pero ahora que hacemos? No sabemos dónde estamos ni cómo llegamos aquí.

-lo primero es que no cunda el pánico. Mientras todos estén tranquilos no habrá problemas. – Yaen habló. – de tanto hablar se nos pasó la hora, será imposible investigar el lugar de noche. Será mejor que armemos alguna especie de campamento porque pasaremos la noche al aire libre. Mañana veremos que hacer.

-hey, ¿y quien te nombró a **ti** líder? – cuestionó Lina, frunciendo el ceño.

-yo misma. – Yaen sonrió. – soy la mayor y por lo tanto soy responsable por ustedes.

-…er… en realidad yo soy mayor que tú, Yaen. - murmuró Rock.

-¿quieres ser tú la persona a cargo? No lo creo, además solo me ganas por unos meses… - aclaró Yaen. –bien, como decía, sería bueno buscar madera para armar una fogata, no sabemos si aquí las noches son frías. Esperemos que cuando despertemos mañana esto no haya sido más que un sueño…

__

Continuará…

****

Notas:

Al fin el cap 2…

Ay, ya me duelen los dedos de tanto escribir, no sé como se las arreglará Kou-kun para pasarse todo el día tecleando…

Bien, me las ingenié para ponerle a Jar 'Goku-chan' (que es su verdadero nick), y para mencionar la fascinación de Ivan por Mr. Satan (que es su nick también -_-U)…

Espero sus comentarios ^^


	4. en el Digimundo...

EL EMBLEMA DE LA ARMONÍA **__**

EL EMBLEMA DE LA ARMONÍA

Por: Ariadna

****

Capítulo 3: En el Digimundo

Ya de noche, y tras haber comido algo de lo que Lyslee había comprado, Ryoga y Goku-chan cayeron profundamente dormidos. Los demás chicos se pusieron a revisar las cosas que traían para ver si algo servía de ayuda.

-yo solo tengo la pelota de basquet que estabamos utilizando cuando… pues… "desaparecimos". – dijo Rock, jugando con el balón en mano.

-la bolsa con las compras es lo único que traía… - mencionó Lys.

-yo estaba escuchando mi 'Walkman' en ese momento. – Lina indicó a la maquina que estaba colgando de su cinturón. – mi mamá me hizo escucharlo porque con la radio hacía mucho ruido, por suerte no se dañó…

-yo no traigo nada. – aseguró Ivan, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos, en los que pareció palpar algo. – ah, si, ¡goma de mascar! – exclamó sacando un poco y echándoselo a la boca. – ¿uh? – de pronto siente algo en su otro bolsillo. - ¿qué es esto?

El chico sacó el objeto, que no era otra cosa más que un Digivice. Claro, pero ellos no sabían eso.

-¿dónde obtuviste eso?

-parece un de esos juegos de mascotas virtuales…

-genial, ¿funciona?

Lys le pidió prestado el digivice a Ivan mientras Yaen continuaba la revisión.

-en mi bolso tengo mi billetera y las llaves de la pieza del hotel, pero dudo que sirvan de algo… - comentó ella. – hey, ¡yo también tengo uno de esos tamagochi aquí! – informó, sacándolo de su banano.

-¿alguien más tiene uno? – preguntó Rock, realmente intrigado porque sabía que su hermano y Yaen no habían comprado nada de eso, a la vez que revisaba sus bolsillos, y descubrió que tenía uno puesto en el cinturón.

Ariadna, Lyslee y Lina sacaron unos digivices iguales.

-extraño… - murmuró Lina.

-¿creen que Jar y Ryoga tengan unos también? – preguntó Lys.

Ariadna se puso de pie y se acercó a los pequeños, y luego le asintió a Lyslee.

-¿y como obtuvimos esas cosas? – cuestionó Ivan.

-tal vez tiene alguna relación sobre como llegamos aquí. – infirió Ariadna.

-lo raro es que no nos hayamos fijado que los andábamos trayendo… - comentó Rock.

-si, es como si siempre estuvieron con nosotros… - mencionó Yaen.

-no hables como si esto estuviera vivo o algo así… - pidió Lina mirando el Digivice de cerca.

-dudo mucho que logremos averiguar eso ahora. – continuó Yaen. – y volviendo al tema original, al parecer lo único que nos sirve son las compras de Lys.

-y la comida no durará hasta más allá de mañana en la mañana. – agregó Rock.

-podemos comer la fruta de los árboles, recién probé uno de eso plátanos raros y son comestibles, incluso saben bien. – informó Ariadna.

-hace un rato me subí a uno de esos extraños arboles para ver mejor – contó Ivan. – pero no reconocí los alrededores.

-parece que estamos a la orilla de una selva tropical. – comentó Ariadna sin despegar los ojos de la fogata.

-¿creen que sea el Amazonas? – interrogó Lys.

-¿y cómo es que nosotros llegamos al Amazonas? – preguntó a su vez Lina.

-insisto en creer que tiene relación con lo que ocurrió hace un año. – dijo Ariadna.

-no sé, no se puede estar seguro de nada. – concluyó Rock.

-ya me está doliendo la cabeza de tanto pensar, me voy a dormir. – Lina se puso de pie y se alejó un poco de la fogata.

-creo que yo haré lo mismo. – declaró Lyslee, y también se puso de pie.

-y yo. – la siguió Ariadna.

-esperen un poco. Estamos en un lugar completamente extraño y no quiero que al despertar me encuentre en otro mundo aún más raro. – aseguró Ivan con sinceridad.

-¿qué quieres decir?

-el _pequeño_ tiene razón. Debemos hacer vigilancia. Alguien tiene que quedarse despierto para avisar si algo pasa. – explicó Yaen. – si lo hace uno solo será muy cansador, por lo que lo haremos por turnos, de dos horas está bien. Yo iré primero, luego Rock, Ivan, Lys, Ari, y por último Lina, ¿les parece?

Los demás asintieron y se fueron a dormir. Yaen quedó sola sentada frente a la fogata, jugando con una pequeña rama con la que movía las piedras de su alrededor, viendo como saltaban las chispas del fuego……………… Y Rock apoyó su mano en su hombro.

-aaahhh!!! – alcanzó a gritar Yaen antes de que su amigo le tapara la boca para no despertar a los demás. - ¡Rock! ¡No me asustes de esa manera! – le gritó en voz baja.

-ya estaba extrañando a la vieja Yaen, la que se asusta fácilmente. Me pareció extraño que no estallaras en gritos cuando aparecimos aquí. – le comentó él sentándose a su lado.

La chica puso cara de ofendida.

-¿qué haces despierto? Llevo solo cinco minutos de vigilancia.

-¿pero que dices? Si ya ha pasado una hora y media.

-¿tanto? vaya… ni cuenta me di…

-tonta. Pero dime, ¿por qué tomaste el papel de líder? eso no va contigo…

-porque soy la mayor. Tal vez el _pequeño_ tiene capacidad de líder, pero no suele pensar antes de actuar, y necesitamos a alguien que si lo haga.

-deberías dejar de decirle "pequeño" a Ivan. Es dos años menor, pero pronto crecerá y será más alto que tú.

-lo sé, pero me gusta hacerlo rabiar, jeje.

-¿qué piensas de todo esto?

-no lo sé… creo que apenas cierre los ojos y los vuelva a abrir todo habrá sido un sueño…

-pues yo acabo de dormir por un rato y desperté en el mismo lugar. – contradijo él.

-entonces supongo que mi teoría no es cierta…

-me preocupa en que estará mi mamá. Debe estar preocupada porque no regresamos al hotel…

-vaya vacaciones ¿eh?

-ya lo creo…

-después de esto mi papá no me dejará salir nunca de la casa… - Yaen se puso de pie. – bueno, ya que te levantaste antes te tocará una guardia más larga. Yo me voy a dormir, buenas noches.

-buenas noches.

-ok, esto ya se está volviendo muy extraño… ¿no deberíamos aparecer ya en casa? ¡Este es el segundo día! – exclamó Lyslee desesperada.

-¿y crees que no lo sabemos Lys? ¡Mi mamá me va a matar! – dijo Lina de mala gana.

-lo extraño es que ni siquiera hemos visto animales cerca. Si estamos en una selva deberían aparecer por lo menos un par de insectos… - mencionó Ariadna.

-es mejor así, lo menos que necesitamos ahora es que nos ataque un león o algo así… - Yaen habló.

-me aburro… no hay nada divertido aquí… - Goku-chan se sentó en el suelo.

Ivan se sentó junto a ella, mientras sacaba de su boca otro pedazo de goma de mascar usado, lo tira por ahí y saca el último pedazo que le quedaba de su bolsillo.

-mierda, se me acabó… ¡ahora si que necesito llegar a casa!

-no digas tonterías, Ivan. – lo retó Yaen.

-hum, si antes yo era extraño para mis amigos, el haber desaparecido de esa manera debe haberles asegurado que soy extraterrestre. – comentó Ryoga pateando una piedra.

-¿y por qué eres extraño para ellos? – preguntó Jar.

Ryoga no quiso responder, por lo que Lina lo hizo por él.

-el enano aquí es de los catalogados "_genios_". Su coeficiente intelectual es más alto que el de cualquiera de ustedes.

-wow! Entonces eres muy inteligente, Ryo-chan, ¡qué bien! – lo felicito Lys.

-¿y qué hay de bueno en eso? Solo me ven como un bicho raro… - respondió el niño pateando otra piedra.

-ah… bueno… - Lyslee no supo responder.

Yaen decidió cambiar el tema.

-¿qué le toma tanto tiempo a Rock? No sabía que los chicos se demoraban tanto en el baño… debemos seguir andando ya.

-¿y a dónde? – preguntó Lina. – aún no entiendo porque nos movimos de donde estabamos en primer lugar.

-vi una luz a lo lejos, lo mejor que podemos hacer es seguir esa luz, seguramente es la salida. – explicó Ivan en tono monótono, al parecer el tema era tocado demasiado seguido en esos dos días.

-¿salida de donde? – insistió Lina.

-no me lo preguntes porque no lo sé, Lina. ¡Sabes que no lo sé así que si no tienes nada más útil que decir mantén tu boca cerrada!

-¡no tienes derecho a grit…!

-¡chicos, vengan a ver esto! – gritó Rock a lo lejos interrumpiendo la discusión.

-¿seguro que quieres que vayamos a verlo? – preguntó Ivan burlonamente, poco antes de recibir un golpe directo en la cabeza por parte de Yaen, Lina y Lys al mismo tiempo. – ay…

El grupo corrió hacía donde estaba Rock y vieron… **nada**.

-¿¿cómo?? ¿QUÉ es esto? – exclamó Ariadna.

Todos los demás estaban sin habla. Delante de ellos se acababa la espesa selva y solo se veía una luz blanca, sin un final, ni siquiera una diferencia entre el cielo y el suelo; no se veía NADA…

-no veo nada. – dijo Goku-chan.

-no HAY nada. – explicó Lina.

-¿podrá tocarse? – murmuró Ryoga acercándose un poco más con curiosidad.

-no aconsejo ni intentarlo, niño. – Yaen lo tomó del brazo y lo alejó.

-hey, un momento. Esto se parece a la luz que vi a lo lejos…

-¿quiere decir que después de todo un día caminando, llegamos a **esto**? – interrogó Ariadna.

-así parece… - balbució Rock.

-¡esto es simplemente perfecto! – Lina exclamó en forma irónica. - ¡jamás volveré a mi casa!

-mmm… estaba seguro de que la luz estaba más lejos… - dijo Ivan.

-¿y ahora qué? – preguntó Ariadna.

-supongo que volver donde estabamos ¿no? – Rock respondió mirando a Yaen.

-si, pero… ¿alguno de ustedes recuerda exactamente por donde veníamos? – preguntó nuevamente Ariadna.

Nadie respondió.

-¿nos tenemos que devolver?

-así es, Goku-chan, pero no estamos seguros de por donde… - le explicó Lys a la más pequeña.

-en otras palabras, estamos perdidos.

-no Lina, perdidos no, solo… _desorientados_… - trató de suavizar Yaen, sin mucho resultado.

-ay, de pronto recordé la película que vimos la semana pasada… - comentó Rock.

-¿cuál? ¿'El violín rojo'? – preguntó Yaen, dudosa.

-no, 'The Bleir Witch Proyect'…

Todos suspiraron desalentados.

-bueno chicos, al menos no hemos pasado hambre ni frío. – trató de animarlos la pequeña Jar.

-Goku-chan tiene razón, - asintió Yaen. - y a propósito de eso, será mejor armar un nuevo campamento, por hoy está bien quedarnos aquí.

Los demás hicieron caso de la 'líder' y se dividieron la tarea de buscar leña y alimento. Al rato todos estaban haciendo lo único que se les ocurría hacer desde que habían llegado a ese extraño lugar. 

Ariadna subió a uno de los árboles cercanos para estar un rato a solas. Lina se recostó a las faldas de otro a escuchar su Walkman tranquila. Rock trataba de enseñarle a jugar basquet a Lys con ayuda de Yaen. Ryoga e Ivan husmeaban por los alrededores curiosos, mientras Jar se acercó a Lina.

-¿qué escuchas? – preguntó la pequeña.

La chica mayor se sacó un audífono para oírla y pedir que le repitiera la pregunta.

-ah, música latina, algo de rock, mi mamá lo odia…

-tu mamá y la de Ryoga son la misma, ¿no? Porque son hermanos.

Lina frunció el ceño.

-no. Es hijo de la segunda esposa de mi papá.

-¿o sea que tienes dos mamás? Que suerte, yo no tengo ninguna. – la niña comentó.

-¿no tienes mamá? - Lina iba a contradecirla con respecto a su familia, pero lo segundo que dijo Goku-chan la intrigó. 

-bueno, si, pero nunca la conocí, se murió. – Jar contó, siendo tan directa que sorprendió a Lina.

-murió al dar a luz a Goku-chan. – explicó con más detalle Lys, que había dejado la práctica de basquetball para acercarse a ellas.

-si, pero no importa, ¡porque tengo a mi papá y él es genial! – exclamó Jar con una sonrisa.

Ryoga e Ivan no estaban muy lejos de ahí y el primero se fijó momentáneamente en su hermana, viendo como conversaba con Goku-chan. No pudo evitar sentir algo de envidia… Pero Ivan lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿qué pasa?

-escuché ruidos. – Ivan retrocedió y miró a Yaen para que se acercara. – creo que oí pasos.

-¿pasos? ¿Estás seguro?

A esas alturas todo el grupo se había reunido, y se mantuvieron en silencio para escuchar bien. Pasos.

-Ivan tiene razón, son pasos. – aseguró Rock.

-¡puede ser gente! – dijo Lyslee.

-o puede que no. – agregó Yaen. – manténganse atrás, iré a revisar.

La líder tragó saliva. Tenía ganas de salir huyendo, en especial al sentir como se movían los matorrales que le cubrían la vista, pero no lo hizo. Dio un paso más hacia los arbustos, cuando de pronto algo, o más bien, **alguien**, apareció de entre ellos.

-**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Yaen gritó. 

Ese alguien gritó. 

Lina y los demás gritaron. 

Se armó un gran escándalo hasta que Ryoga logró exclamar algo más.

-¡es un chico!

Todos callaron inmediatamente, y más extraño aún, Yaen pareció reconocer a ese chico.

-¿Joe?

-¿Yaen? 

Efectivamente, era el ya conocido Joe, quien también reconoció a Yaen.

-¿qué haces aquí? – le preguntó ella. 

-¿qué haces **tú** acá? – preguntó él a su vez.

-pues, si te soy sincera no tengo ni idea…

-hum, disculpa la interrupción Yaen, pero ¿conoces a este tipo? – cuestionó Ivan.

-¿conocerlo? ¡Es mi hermano!

__

Continuará…

****

Notas:

Capítulo 3, listo.

Jeje, por fin avanzo algo…

Comentarios, comentarios…


	5. que curioso...

EL EMBLEMA DE LA ARMONÍA **__**

EL EMBLEMA DE LA ARMONÍA

Por: Ariadna

****

Capítulo 4: Que curioso…

-¿Conocerlo? ¡Es mi hermano!

-¿¿¿tu hermano??? – repitieron todos los demás.

Mientras, Joe se sacó sus lentes, los limpió y luego volvió a mirar a Yaen, para estar seguro de que era ella la que estaba frente a él.

-¿no se suponía que estabas en Yokohama con unos amigos?

-ah, si, mis amigos son ellos, Ivan y Rock. – indicó hacia el par de hermanos. – pero ya está claro que no estamos en Yokohama…

-mmm… ya veo… - Joe miró a su alrededor con cautela, observando a los demás. - ¿cuántos de ustedes son?

-ocho. – respondió Ryoga. - ¿para qué preguntas eso?

-entonces Tai tenía razón… - murmuró el chico de anteojos, ignorando la pregunta del pequeño.

El recién aparecido hermano de Yaen metió su mano en su camisa y sacó a relucir un extraño colgante, que contenía un extraño emblema. Joe cerró los ojos y el emblema comenzó a brillar con una luz intensamente gris. La Luz formó una flecha y ésta se extendió hasta el cielo.

Los chicos estaban sorprendidos por tal demostración de magia, en especial Yaen que obviamente no sabía que su pequeño hermano pudiese hacer eso.

-¡¿cómo te las arreglaste para hacer eso?!

-honestamente no tengo idea. Izzy me dijo que bastaba con que se lo pidiera para que hiciera la señal…

-¿pedirle a quién? – esta vez Jar preguntó.

-al emblema.

-¿huh?

Al parecer los chicos querían hacer más preguntas, pero Joe los detuvo.

-sólo esperen a que los demás lleguen, me supongo que Izzy tendrá una explicación para todo esto.

-¿los demás? ¿Izzy? – Ivan no entendía nada. - ¿quiere decir que hay más gente normal cerca?

-¡aún estamos en la Tierra! – exclamó Lys esperanzada.

-en realidad no. – contradijo Joe. – pero insisto en que Izzy podría explicar todo mejor.

Al cabo de un rato los otros siete chicos aparecieron. Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, TK y Kari parecían tan sorprendidos como el otro grupo de chicos como Joe, en cambio Tai tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¡les dije que eran personas! – exclamó el portador del emblema del Valor, victorioso. - ¡no podía estar equivocado!

-está bien Tai, tú tenías razón. – aceptó Sora, con voz monótona, llevaba un día entero discutiendo con Taichi sobre eso.

-aunque hubiese sido más fácil encontrarlos si no se hubieran movido de donde estaban a cada rato. – comentó Matt, como si estuviera regañando al nuevo grupo.

-¿y como supieron donde buscarnos entonces? – preguntó Lina, algo molesta por el tono de voz del chico rubio.

-siguiendo los rastros de goma de mascar. - explicó TK.

Lina y los demás se quedaron mirando fijamente a Ivan, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-fue asqueroso… - murmuró Mimi. - para la próxima guarden su basura hasta encontrar un basurero por favor, el Digimundo es un lugar limpio… 

-¿Digimundo?

-creo que es mejor empezar presentándonos y luego les explicaremos lo que podamos. – propuso Izzy. - ¿les parece?

-hey, tú eres Ryoga, ¿verdad? – interrogó Kari una vez que vio al chico más de cerca.

-¿Hikari? Hola, no esperaba verte en un lugar como este…

-ni yo a ti…

-otros más que se conocen… - comentó Ariadna.

-si, somos compañeros de clases. – contó la portadora de la Luz, luego girándose hacia TK. – este es el chico del que te conté, TK, ¡es tan inteligente que lo adelantaron un año! – Kari parecía admirarlo mucho.

Ryoga disgustó el comentario, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-justo como Izzy… - acotó Mimi. – él también entró adelantado cuando íbamos en tercer grado, curioso…

Nadie salvo Ryoga y Kari prestaron atención a lo que Mimi dijo, ya que ya habían comenzado con las presentaciones.

Después de eso Izzy procedió a contarles sobre el Digimundo, así como la aventura que ellos habían vivido hace un año atrás para que así entendieran mejor.

Lyslee e Ivan parecían creer la historia, pero Lina, Rock, Yaen y Ryoga aún estaban algo escépticos. Goku-chan no entendió del todo y Ariadna tenía una expresión de "¡lo sabía!".

-¿y que tenemos que ver nosotros con todo esto? – Rock fue el primero en hablar. – digo, lo de hace un año fue así de extraño por lo que podríamos creerlo. Dicen que ustedes salvaron el mundo y está bien, no hay por qué dudar de ustedes. Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto con nosotros? Nada de lo que dijeron nos dice que hacemos aquí.

-¿quedó tal vez alguna especie de hoyo interdimensional entre ambos mundos? – cuestionó Ryoga, viendo eso como única respuesta posible.

-tal vez, pero en realidad no estamos seguros de nada. – aceptó Izzy. – en realidad, yo esperaba que ustedes nos respondieran eso…

-¿y saben al menos qué es esto? – Lys preguntó sacando el Digivice de su bolsillo.

-¡un Digivice!

-¿Digi-qué?

-Izzy, ¿por qué ellos tienen Digivices? – todas las miradas se enfocaron en el pelirrojo.

Éste apoyó su mentón en su puño, intentando pensar, pero no respondió de inmediato.

-tengo una teoría, pero no estoy seguro aún. Intentaré contactar al Sr. Gennai o a nuestros Digimons de nuevo, esperemos que esta vez funcione. – aclaró poco antes de encender su computadora portátil. 

-a propósito de Digimons… ¿nos pueden decir cómo son? – preguntó Ryoga. – es que desde que llegamos aquí no hemos visto ni un solo animal, ni menos un eso que ustedes llaman Digimon.

-eso nos preocupa también. – declaró Joe. – ni siquiera sabemos en que parte del Digimundo estamos…

-¿y qué hacemos ahora? – esta vez Yaen preguntó.

-esperar a que Izzy haga lo suyo. – finalizó Tai poniéndose de pie. – cuando estabamos buscándolos vi un lago hacia el oeste, creo que es buena idea refrescarse un poco.

-¡si, así podré usar mi nuevo traje de baño! – comentó Mimi feliz. 

Hasta entonces nadie había notado que había traído sus compras con ella.

-creo que mejor yo buscaré alimento. – anunció Sora. – somos el doble de personas por lo que hará falta más comida de la que tenemos.

-yo ayudo. – se ofrecieron Ryoga y Kari al mismo tiempo.

-y yo voy con ellos. – se incluyó Rock.

-¿los demás vienen? – Tai comenzó a caminar hacia el lago.

-yo me quedo aquí, creo que dormiré una siesta. – avisó Ariadna, cuando los otros partían también.

-¿siempre luces así de preocupada? – le preguntó Rock a Sora mientras recogían algunas frutas.

-¿huh? – Sora estaba algo distraída y no escuchó. - ¿qué dijiste?

-que si siempre eres así de seria.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-no lo sé, me da la impresión de que no estás muy feliz de estar aquí, lo cual lo entiendo, pero…

-no, no es eso, me gusta estar aquí. Sólo es preocupación por lo que pueda pasar, siempre soy así… - Sora bajó algo la vista. 

-mmm… curioso, me recuerdas a mi hace tres años… - comentó él.

-¿qué te pasó hace tres años?

-tienes mucha curiosidad, pero no deberías preguntar por la vida privada de alguien que conoces hace solo una hora.

-tú preguntaste primero. – insistió ella, frunciendo el ceño al ver una pequeña sonrisa burlona en el chico.

-si, pero no es el mismo tipo de pregunta.

-¿no me piensas contestar entonces?

-prefiero dejarte en la incertidumbre… - murmuró misterioso y luego le dio la espalda para seguir recogiendo frutas. 

Sora lanzó un bufido algo enojada por la petulancia de Rock.

Mientras, Kari y Ryoga también recogían fruta. El pequeño tomó una especie de naranja azul, pero Kari le indicó que la botara.

-esas son venenosas, Palmon me lo explicó una vez.

-ah, entonces ya sé lo que provocó la indigestión de Ivan ayer…

-jaja, que curioso, la primera vez que estuvimos acá a Tai le pasó lo mismo…

De vuelta al campamento, Ariadna se decidió por no tomar esa siesta y simplemente escaló el árbol donde estaba instalada antes y aprovechó el silencio.

-mmm… ¿Ariadna? – se escuchó la voz de Izzy que la llamaba desde abajo.

-¿descubriste algo? – le preguntó ella bajando del árbol de un salto.

-no exactamente, pero ¿podrías prestarme tu digivice un momento? Creo que debe contener alguna información al respecto.

-Ok. – la chica le lanzó el objeto a las manos. - ¿algo más?

-no, así está bien, gracias.

Justo en ese instante volvieron Sora y los demás con mucha comida entre las manos.

-creo que con eso es suficiente. Aún falta para que nuestros estómagos tengan hambre, por lo que simplemente dejaremos todo aquí.

-hey, Izzy, ¿encontraste al Sr. Gennai ya? – interrogó Kari viendo que su amigo no estaba instalado en su computadora.

-no, aún no, Kari.

-lamento que te dejemos todo el trabajo a ti, Izzy, ¿no hay nada que podamos hacer?

-no te preocupes Sora, sabes que prefiero trabajar solo. Aprovechen que no hay señas de Apocalymon y vayan al lago con los demás.

-está bien, vamos chicos.

Sora, Rock y Ryoga partieron hacia el lago, pero Kari se quedó. Algo le decía que se quedara, esa chica, Ariadna, le producía una curiosa sensación, como si la conociera de antes… intentaría averiguar sobre eso ahora.

-¿me ayudas a ordenas la comida, Ari-chan? – le propuso.

-supongo…

Cuando Sora, Ryoga y Rock encontraron el lago vieron que Tai, Ivan y Yaen ya estaban en el agua, Joe descansaba entre las rocas, Mimi y Lys disfrutaban del sol y Matt trataba de crear una caña de pescar, mientras TK y Goku-chan jugaban a la pelota y Lina escuchaba su 'Walkman' sentada cerca de un árbol.

Ryoga se adelantó a los chicos para encontrarse con los más pequeños.

-parece un buen ambiente. – comentó Rock sacándose sus lentes de sol.

Sora se le quedó viendo por un momento, muy fijamente.

-¿tengo algo en la cara o qué? – preguntó el chico, incomodo.

-no, nada de eso, es que tienes ojos muy bonitos, deberías dejar de usar tanto tus lentes. – comentó ella, no avergonzada ni en broma, si no que completamente seria.

Rock se puso rojo como tomate y no pudo responder a eso, lo que produjo una sonrisa triunfal en Sora momentos después, esa había sido su venganza por la conversación anterior.

__

Continuará…

****

Notas:

Pues bien, todos se están divirtiendo y muy felices, Rock y Sora son los primeros en interactuar un poco y en el próximo capítulo pasará lo mismo con los demás, mientras todo esté en calma, claro… pero, ¿dónde están todos los Digimons? ¿Y Gennai?

Comentarios, kudasai, comentarios…


	6. ¡los estabamos buscando!

EL EMBLEMA DE LA ARMONÍA **__**

EL EMBLEMA DE LA ARMONÍA

Por: Ariadna

****

Capítulo 5: ¡Los estabamos buscando!

Todos estaban intentando descansar alrededor del lago. Matt desechó la idea de pescar y se instaló tranquilamente a tocar su armónica.

Yamato sentía que por alguna razón la música se escuchaba mejor en el Digimundo, seguramente porque no estaba el molesto ruido de los autos y la gente, y también porque ese extraño mundo lo hacía sentir a él especial, y por ende, lo hacía sentir bien, y así lo reflejaba en el sonido de su armónica.

De pronto sintió a alguien que se acercaba, y se detuvo.

-tocas muy bien. – lo alabó Lina, parada delante de él.

-gracias, Lina es tu nombre, ¿verdad?

-ajá. No sabía que había un músico entre nosotros…

-sólo toco en mis ratos libres.

-pues yo que tú me hago profesional, ya me gustaría a mi tocar un instrumento así… - comentó ella.

-¿no estabas escuchando tu 'Walkman'?

-parece que se echó a perder o se le acabaron las pilas, que sé yo… ¿te importa si me quedo a escucharte? Me siento mucho mejor cuando mantengo mis oídos ocupados…

-uh… bueno…

Matt no pareció entender bien las razones de ella, pero siguió tocando. Lina se sentó cerca de él y cerró los ojos.

Pero Matt se detuvo de nuevo cuando vio que una pelota de basquet volaba directamente a la cabeza de la chica.

-¡¡CUIDADO!!

El chico apartó bruscamente a Lina y el balón rebotó contra el árbol en el que ella estaba apoyada.

Segundos después llegaron corriendo TK, Ryoga y Jar.

-¿estás bien, hermana? – le preguntó Ryoga acercándose a ella.

-¡no molestes! – Lina respondió duramente, a la vez de que se ponía de pie.

-lo siento, Lina, hermano, - trató de disculparse TK. - es que la pateé con demasiada fuerza y dio un efecto extraño y…

-¡este tipo de pelotas no se patean, Takeru! – lo retó Matt. – ¡son más duras que las de fútbol y producen más daño!

-lo sentimos. – se disculpó Goku-chan esta vez.

-pueden irse por ahora, ¡pero que no se vuelva a repetir!

Dicho esto, los tres chicos se fueron libres de castigo a jugar un poco más alejados de ahí.

-gracias. – murmuró Lina acercándosele. - ¿así que TK es tu hermano menor?

-ah, sí. Y Ryoga es el tuyo, ¿no? 

-medio hermano. No tengo ningún hermano de verdad. – explicó ella con un gran tono de disgusto.

-¿padres divorciados?

-exacto.

-los míos también. – contó él. – TK y yo no vivimos juntos.

-pero parecen llevarse muy bien. Que envidia, me hubiese gustado tener un hermano así… - comentó la chica.

-lo tienes. – aseguró Matt.

-¡Ryoga no vale, él es hijo de otra mujer!

-pero siguen teniendo la misma sangre, ¿no?

Lina no respondió, él tenía razón a pesar de todo…

Otro ruido los interrumpió, esta vez fue el movimiento de los arbustos detrás de ellos. Ambos se giraron sintiendo como algo se acercaba. Y era… el viejo conocido digimon con apariencia de perro, ojos rojos, un gran cuerno y una piel cubriendo casi todo su cuerpo.

-¡Gabumon! – exclamó Matt, increíblemente feliz.

-_¡Matt, al fin te encuentro! _– el digi compañero del portador de la Amistad corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¿qué…? ¡¿Qué es ESO?!

Hasta ese momento Matt había olvidado que Lina estaba con él, viendo aterrorizada al extraño monstruo digital.

-hola, Lina. Mucho gusto en conocerte al fin. – la saludó Gabumon.

Yamato se extrañó.

-hey, ¿cómo es que sabes su nombre? 

*************************

Joe estaba recostado en una de las rocas a la orilla del lago, tomando una relajada siesta, hasta que… ¡una gigantesca ola lo empapa por completo!

Un momento… un lago no produce olas… Yaen era quien lo había mojado de pies a cabeza.

-¡hermana! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-diversión, hermanito. Es divertido hacerte enojar. – respondió con una enorme sonrisa. - ¡eres tan serio!

-yo seré serio pero tú eres extraña, ¿cómo puedes ser de una manera frente a unos y completamente distinta frente a otros? Responsable e irresponsable, valiente y miedosa, tranquila y bromista…

-no lo sé… - Yaen hizo una pausa. – hey, nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso…

-¡eres increíble!

-bueno, rétame después. Necesito que me respondas unas cuantas preguntas respecto a este lugar.

La chica salió del agua y se sentó junto a su hermano menor en las rocas.

-¿realmente salvaron el mundo hace un año atrás? – Joe asintió. - ¿quiere decir que eres algo así como un héroe?

-no creo que sea para tanto… - el chico se sonrojó.

-wow! ¡De seguro ni Shin ni Shuu se creerían esto!

-en realidad, tanto Shin como papá y mamá saben de esto… a Shuu se lo conté pero no sé si me creyó, como no estaba en Odaiba cuando todo ocurrió…

-¿¿qué?? ¡¿Entonces soy la única que no sabía nada?! ¿Por qué?

-pues… Shin se enteró porque estuvo en la batalla contra Myotismon con nosotros, y como todos los otros padres de los demás chicos sabían, Shin me convenció de contarles a los nuestros, y a nuestro hermano Shuu, de paso. Tu estabas tan metida con la teoría de la explosión nuclear que simplemente supusimos que no me creerías…

-en eso tienes razón, no te hubiera creído nunca. Pero hablando de otra cosa, hace rato, antes de que aparecieran ustedes, nos encontramos con un extraño fenómeno, bueno, aquí todo es extraño, pero… ¿son parte del Digimundo esas luces blancas donde no hay nada? – Yaen creyó no explicarse bien, pero Joe la entendió a la perfección.

-eso es a causa de Apocalymon. Está desconfigurando al Digimundo y lo hace desaparecer por pedazos. Nosotros vinimos acá a detenerlo.

-¿y nosotros? ¿A qué vinimos?

Joe negó con la cabeza.

-creo que sólo Izzy sabrá la respuesta.

-mmm… no me gusta dejarle todo el trabajo pesado a un chico menor que yo.

-a mí tampoco, pero él es el único que entiende más o menos bien este lugar.

De repente una nueva ola empapa al portador de la Sinceridad, pero esta ola fue formada por una gran cantidad de peces de colores que tiraron a Joe al agua. En ella, Joe sintió llegar por debajo de la superficie a su digi compañero acuático de extrañas manos, piel manchada y unos hermosos ojos verde claro.

-_¡los estabamos buscando! _– exclamó el Digimon antes que nada.

-y nosotros a ustedes, Gomamon. – respondió Joe mientras el monstruo digital se montaba en su espalda hundiéndolo en el agua. - ¡cuidado, eso es peligroso!

-el mismo viejo Joe de siempre… - murmuró Gomamon siempre con una sonrisa.

El digimon acuático dejó a Joe, salió del agua y se acercó a Yaen.

-¡Hola! – la saludó.

La chica no dijo nada, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y observaba al extraño ser con algo de temor.

-ah, Gomamon, te presento a mi hermana mayor. – dijo Joe una vez que logró salir del agua también.

Su Digi amigo se sorprendió un poco.

-¿Yaen es tu hermana? ¡Que bien!

-¿conoces a Yaen? – el chico de lentes parpadeó dos veces.

-claro, por supuesto que la conozco, tal como te conocía a ti la primera vez que nos vimos.

Joe volvió a parpadear.

-¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamaron Yaen y él al mismo tiempo.

*************************

-hum, estaba seguro que la pelota cayó por aquí… - murmuró TK.

-¿y si está en algún árbol? – cuestionó Goku-chan.

-puede ser… creo que a Rock no le va a gustar esto… - comentó Ryoga.

-no se preocupen, yo me subiré a un árbol y buscaré desde arriba. – dijo Takeru.

Al rato…

-¿ves algo? – le gritó Jar.

-nada de nada. – escuchó ella que le respondía desde arriba - hey, espera, ¿qué es eso?

TK vio a lo lejos una enorme nube negra, y bajo ella, una especie de castillo, trató de fijarse más en los detalles pero un grito desde abajo lo distrajo.

-¿qué pasa? – preguntó bajando lo más rápido que podía.

-jaja, es que encontramos la pelota y luego Ryoga se asustó al ver a ese peluche volador. – explicó la niña indicando a un digimon anaranjado que miraba curioso a Ryoga.

-¿Patamon?

-_¡TK! ¡Que suerte que te encontré! _– el digimon alado corrió a los brazos de tu amigo. – le estaba preguntando a este chico y a Jar donde estabas.

-¡no me llamo Jar, yo soy Goku-chan!

-pero si tu nombre es Jar… - contradijo Patamon.

-¿y cómo sabes su nombre y no el de Ryoga? – cuestionó TK. – creo que debemos volver con los demás.

*************************

Ivan y Tai salieron por fin del agua, y se instalaron al lado de Mimi y Lys.

-este sol es muy raro. Se siente tan fuerte como el sol de nuestro mundo pero no quema nada, menos hará que pueda broncearme un poco. – comentó Lyslee.

-al menos aún hay sol. La última vez que nos vimos las caras con Apocalymon todo era oscuridad y ni siquiera había un suelo donde pisar… - recordó Taichi.

-¿y aún así lograron vencerlo? ¡Genial! – exclamó Ivan, que comenzaba a interesarse en esta extraña aventura.

-¿crees que ya hayan renacido Leomon y los otros, Tai? – le preguntó Mimi, con una seriedad poco acostumbrada.

-no lo sé, Mimi, esperemos averiguarlo pronto…

En eso, Sora y Rock se acercan al grupo.

-hola, ¿cómo está el agua? – saludó Rock.

-bastante bien, hermano. Hey, ¿dónde están tus lentes? – interrogó Ivan, viendo que el chico no los traía puestos.

-ah, eh… los guardé. – Rock estaba rojo de nuevo.

-hey, ¿cómo es que él se quema y nosotras no? – comentó Mimi, viéndole la cara.

Sora rió para sus adentros.

-¡chicos, miren a quien encontré! – se escuchó la voz de Joe a lo lejos desde las rocas.

-¡los Digimons llegaron! – exclamó otra voz y por otro lado, Matt.

Joe, Yaen y Gomamon se acercaron al resto del grupo y se dirigieron hasta donde estaba Matt, junto con Lina, los niños más pequeños y casi todos los digimons, incluyendo a Biyomon, Agumon y Palmon.

Sora, Tai y Mimi corrieron a abrazar a sus respectivos compañeros con mucho cariño.

-_¡que bueno volver a verte, Sora!_

-_si, Tai, ustedes nos han hecho mucha falta._

-_disculpa de nuevo, Mimi por no haberme despedido de ti…_

-no te preocupes Palmon, ¡porque estamos juntas de nuevo!

Lina, Yaen, y Ryoga ya se habían recuperado de la sorpresa de ver a esos monstruos digitales hablando, pero no Lys, Ivan y Rock.

-Wow! ¡En serio hablan! – exclamó Ivan.

-son… muy bonitos… - murmuró Lyslee, tratando de no asustarse demasiado.

-esto es DEMASIADO extraño… - se limitó a decir Rock, parpadeando varias veces.

-¿dónde están los demás? – Sora preguntó.

-Gatomon y Tentomon fueron ya a su campamento. – explicó Agumon.

-pero eso no es todo, ¡Gabumon conoce a los otros chicos! – contó Matt mirando de reojo a su digi compañero.

-Gomamon también. – agregó Joe

-y Patamon. – finalizó Takeru.

-eso no es cierto. – los contradijo Gomamon.

-¿cómo que no es cierto?

-yo sólo conozco a Yaen, no sé quienes son estos otros chicos.

-lo mismo digo yo. – se incluyó Gabumon. – sólo conozco a Lina.

-y yo a Jar. – concluyó el digimon de la Esperanza.

-¡Goku-chan! – corrigió la niña, mirando con cierto enfado al digimon.

-si, eso, Goku-chan.

Los niños elegidos intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

-¿y qué dicen ustedes? – Tai miró a su digimon.

-no sé los otros, pero sé que él se llama Ivan. – Agumon indicó al susodicho.

-y ella se llama Lyslee, pero todos la llaman Lys desde pequeña. – Palmon se acercó a la chica para saludarla.

-y yo sé que tú te haces llamar Rock y muy pocos conocen tu verdadero nombre, S… - Biyomon iba a decir aquel nombre, pero Rock alcanza a cubrirle la boca (más bien el pico…).

-mmm… creo que mejor volvemos al campamento. – propuso Tai con seriedad. – si esto es lo que creo que es, necesitaré una buena explicación.

-lo mismo digo. – Matt estuvo de acuerdo.

__

Continuará…

****

Notas:

¡Cap 5! ¿Han notado que me pongo muy feliz cuando logro avanzar en mis fanfics ^^?

Ya sé que hice mucho lío con el encuentro, espero ir más rápido en los próximos capítulos…

Se me ocurrió…. Creen que se pueda crear una canción para pedir comentarios?? Algo así como…

__

"Por favor… lalala, si alguna parte de esta historia. lalala… te ha llegado a interesar… shalala…deja tu review y la autora te lo agradecerá, shashasha!"

Ok….. ¬_¬U he dormido poco últimamente, no me hagan caso… =P (Ryu-kun!! Tú y tus contagiosos lapsus estúpidus!!)


	7. Las verdaderas explicaciones

EL EMBLEMA DE LA ARMONÍA **__**

EL EMBLEMA DE LA ARMONÍA

Por: Ariadna

****

Capítulo 6: Las verdaderas explicaciones.

Mientras los demás se divertían en el lago, Kari intentaba lograr una conversación con Ariadna, sin mucho resultado, luego de haberle pedido ayuda para ordenar la comida cerca de donde formarían una fogata.

-tu también vas a la primaria Odaiba, ¿no?

-ajá…

-¿que te ha parecido tu clase?

-bien.

-¿por qué te cambiaste de escuela?

Ariadna se mantuvo en silencio durante un momento, antes de responder.

-me cambié de casa y mi antigua escuela me quedaba lejos.

Kari notó la actitud y prefirió no seguir con el tema. Giró su vista hacia Izzy.

-hey, Izzy, ¿quieres comer algo? Ya se está haciendo tarde…

-eh, no gra… - su estomago lo interrumpió, avergonzándolo. – er… creo que ingerir algo sería bueno…

Hikari sonrió y le pasó una especie de manzana. 

Mientras tanto, Ariadna miraba a los dos chicos de manera curiosa… en especial a ese chico, Izzy, había algo en él…

Sus pensamientos no pudieron continuar tranquilos porque un enorme insecto rojo pasó por encima de su cabeza, y luego un gato blanco corrió por su lado.

-_¡Izzy!_

-_¡Kari!_

Ari-chan cayó al suelo, sorprendida, viendo como aquellos animales abrazaban a los chicos que mencionaban.

-¿esos son los digimon? – preguntó en voz alta.

La voz de la niña llamó la atención del digimon de Kari y se volvió para verla mejor.

-¿Ariadna? - Gatomon parecía reconocerla.

-¡y tú eres aquel gato! Con razón te comportabas tan raro, era claro que no eras un gato normal… - la chica no parecía ya tan sorprendida, más bien parecía que le daba algo de gusto ver a Gatomon nuevamente.

-¿ustedes se conocen? – interrogó Kari.

-cuando fuimos a tu mundo, antes de conocerte, creí que tal vez Ariadna podría ser el octavo niño, claro que en esa época no recordaba su nombre, pero ahora si, lo que quiere decir…

-que mis suposiciones son correctas. – finalizó Izzy, quien había estado conversando la situación con Tentomon hasta ese momento.

En eso llegaron los demás…

-hey, Izz, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar… - comenzó Matt.

-hola Ryoga. – saludó Tentomon mirando al chico genio.

-sobre eso. – finalizó Lina. - ¿por qué es que estos… "animales" saben nuestros nombres?

Koushirou hizo un gesto para que todos los chicos, más los digimons, se sentaran a su alrededor a escuchar. 

-cuando nosotros siete llegamos al Digimundo la primera vez cada uno de nuestros digimon sabía nuestros nombres e incluso nuestros apodos, o como nos gusta ser llamados, porque estaban conectados a nosotros, un vínculo que los hacía reconocernos, nuestra otra mitad… Gatomon había perdido su memoria por lo que no reconoció a Kari de inmediato, pero apenas la recordó, recordó su nombre también, ¿no es así? – la gata digimon asintió. - si es que los digimon conocen inconscientemente el nombre de los demás es simplemente porque son sus compañeros también.

-¡¿cómo?! – Tai se puso de pie con rabia. – no puede ser, Agumon y los demás son nuestros compañeros, nosotros somos los niños elegidos, ¡no ellos!

-¿nunca te has puesto a pensar que hubiese pasado si a alguno de nosotros le llegase a pasar algo aquí o en la Tierra, Tai? Si alguno de nosotros hubiese muerto en un accidente o algo, habría un Digimon, un digivice y un emblema sin compañero. Tentomon me explicó que existían los "reemplazos"… los niños elegidos son llamados para salvar al Digimundo cuando está en peligro, pero si uno de nosotros no pudiese venir el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal se perdería, por eso se necesita a alguien más por si las dudas…

-hey, un momento. – interrumpió Yaen. - ¿estás diciendo que somos sus reemplazantes?

-¿pero por qué? Si nosotros ocho estamos aquí, ¿no? – Mimi no encontraba lógica en ese asunto.

-creo que no se suponía que pudiésemos volver. El Sr. Gennai me dijo una vez que para cada guerra en el Digimundo se escogían distintos elegidos, y supongo que con ellos sus reemplazantes. Nosotros volvimos a casa sin acabar con el trabajo, por lo que el volver debe haber causado alguna especie de cortocircuito que hizo conectarnos con nuestros reemplazos para tener la suficiente potencia para venir acá.

-o sea que por culpa suya estamos aquí. – resolvió Lina.

-¿y como puedes asegurar eso, Izzy? – consultó Kari.

El chico sacó a relucir el digivice de Ariadna.

-el digivice fue lo que trajo aquí a Ariadna. Desde que llegamos no hemos visto ningún digimon salvo los nuestros, pero este digivice está lleno de información sobre los digimon que tú y Gatomon conocen, Kari, porque es tu digivice también.

Takeru se quedó mirando su emblema.

-¿quiere decir que nuestros emblemas también son de ellos?

-ajá.

Tai y los demás se quedaron en silencio y mirando detenidamente a los demás chicos, que se sentían ya bastante incómodos por la situación.

-hay otra manera de averiguar esto. – dijo Joe de repente. – digo, sé como Yaen pudo haber sido escogida porque vivíamos en Hikarigaoka en ese tiempo pero ¿y los demás?

-¡es cierto! – exclamó TK. - ¿ustedes vivían en Hikarigaoka hace cinco años?

Ariadna, Ryoga, Rock, Ivan y Jar asintieron, no así Lina y Lyslee.

-cuando pequeña iba a Hikarigaoka de vez en cuando para hacer de niñera de Goku-chan, pero no viví ahí. – respondió Lys.

-yo nací en Hikarigaoka, pero dos años después con mi mamá nos mudamos, tras el divorcio. Iba a visitar a mi papá a veces pero no muy seguido… - contó Lina, con leve dolor en su voz. - ¿para que preguntan de todas maneras?

-porque en Hikarigaoka fue donde nosotros fuimos escogidos. – explicó Izzy nuevamente. - ¿recuerdan ese incidente, lo de la bomba terrorista?

-claro, eso fue lo que hizo que mi mamá se espantara y nos mudamos a Shibaura. – contó Ivan.

-¿qué bomba? – Jar no tenía muy claro de que hablaban.

-tu estabas muy pequeña en ese entonces pero tu papá decidió mudarse también para tu seguridad. – le respondió Lys. 

-no fue una bomba. – murmuró Ariadna, muy seria.

-así es. – afirmó Izzy, algo extrañado de que esa chica supiera la verdad, y parecía dolida al respecto… - lo que causó la destrucción fue una pelea entre dos digimons, y los únicos que vieron la pelea fuimos nosotros, y seguramente, después de nosotros, ustedes.

Ninguno de los nuevos chicos respondió, pero leves imágenes de monstruos gigantes batallando en la ciudad oscura parecieron inundar sus mentes.

-y si son nuestros reemplazantes… ¿cada uno de nosotros tiene un reemplazo particular? – consultó Sora, mirando a Biyomon.

-así es, Sora. Rock es mi compañero también. – dijo ella.

Rock y Sora se quedaron mirando por un momento, pero luego la chica miró para otro lado algo enfadada.

-para ahorrarnos explicaciones, - decidió Izzy, luego de una revisión visual de los muchachos. – les diré: el emblema de Lyslee es la Pureza, el de Jar es la Esperanza, el de Rock es el Amor, el emblema de Ivan es el del Valor, Ryoga es el Conocimiento, Yaen es la Sinceridad, el de Ariadna es Luz y el de Lina es Amistad.

Los Digimons parecían mirar muy contentos a sus nuevos compañeros. Lo que disgustó aún más a los viejos elegidos.

En eso, Matt habló:

-¿entonces esta batalla es de ellos? ¿Somos nosotros los que estamos de más?

Izzy miró a Tentomon para una respuesta segura.

-Gennai me dijo que se necesitaría la ayuda de más gente de la real para esta pelea. – Tentomon habló. – pero no me explicó mucho de eso, lo que si les digo es que si no han visto digimons ahora es porque la mitad están reunidos en la parte norte del continente, y la otra mitad a sido o capturada o aniquilada por Apocalymon…

-ahora que recuerdo… - interrumpió Takeru. – cuando estabamos jugando vi a lo lejos un enorme castillo, no se veía muy bonito por lo que creo que es de ese malvado…

-si es así deberemos ir para allá y acabar de una vez por todas con él. – Tai exclamó. – no me gusta ver el Digimundo así de destruido.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo Tai, pero creo que necesitamos un plan primero, no sabemos…

Joe fue interrumpido, por una tenebrosa y espeluznante voz…

-**_vaya, vaya, hasta que al fin los encuentro, niños elegidos…_**

16 cabezas humanas y ocho digimons se giraron hacía el temible ser…

-**¡¡¡¡¡APOCALYMON!!!!!**

-**_así es mocosos, y tenemos cuentas que saldar, jajajaja…_**

Los chicos estaban aterrados y no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar. El digimon creador de todos los virus estaba encima de ellos y nadie había alcanzado a percatarse antes de su llegada. En menos de dos segundos Apocalymon sacó a relucir sus temibles garras, con las que atrapó a los ocho antiguos elegidos, dejando a sus digimon, imposibilitados de digievolucionar sin los digivices, y a los otros niños, estupefactos.

Izzy alcanzó apenas a soltar el digivice de Ariadna para que lo atrapara Gatomon. Tentomon, Biyomon y Patamon intentaron seguir al monstruo pero este los distrajo con uno de los ataques de los Dark Masters, que esquivaron de suerte.

-**_jajaja, ¡sin los niños elegidos ustedes no son nada!_** – exclamó antes de irse por completo el malévolo virus.

-no… ¡¡NOO!! – gritaron todos al unísono.

Los digimon quedaron desconsolados, sin los chicos no podían digievolucionar, ¡pero si no digievolucionaban no podrían rescatarlos!

Los otros chicos estaban mal también, en especial Yaen, ya que su hermano era el que estaba en peligro. Ellos habían sido completamente ignorados por Apocalymon, y eso era lo que más rabia le daba a la supuesta líder del grupo.

-¡¡¡JOE!!! – gritó con rabia. - ¡¡esto no se quedará así!! ¡¡Vamos a rescatarlos!!

__

Continuará…

****

Notas:

Que melodramático…

Por favor, no me hagan cantar de nuevo…. Solo dejen su review… ^^


	8. Al rescate

EL EMBLEMA DE LA ARMONÍA **__**

EL EMBLEMA DE LA ARMONÍA

Por: Ariadna

****

Capítulo 7: Al rescate

Los niños elegidos originales acababan de ser secuestrados por el aparecido Apocalymon…

-¡¡¡JOE!!! – Yaen chillaba por su hermano - ¡¡esto no se quedará así!! ¡¡Vamos a rescatarlos!!

Por alguna extraña razón, el aparato conocido como Digivices que la joven Kido tenía guardado en su bolso comenzó a brillar…

-¡¿qué rayos…?!

-**Gomamon Shinka……… ¡¡Ikkakumon!!…**

De milagro la transformación había sido producida… el Digimon de la Sinceridad logró digievolucionar…

-eres… enorme…

Yaen no pudo decir más, y por la cantidad de sorpresas… se desmayó…

-vaya, se parece más a Joe de lo que creí, mira que desmayarse de solo verme… - murmuró Ikkakumon.

-shhh, está despertando… 

Yaen abrió sus ojos lentamente, parpadeó un par de veces y luego se incorporó.

-¿estás bien? – le preguntó Rock, preocupado.

-um, si, eso creo… ¿qué pasó?

-no estamos muy seguros. – trató de explicar Lyslee. - un monstruo gigante se llevó a tu hermano y sus amigos y luego una luz brilló y … ¿cómo era que se llamaba?… ah, si Gomamon pues… se "transformó"…

-no me transformé, ¡digievolucioné! – explicó él, y luego agregó. - Y todo gracias a Yaen.

-lástima que no fue lo suficientemente rápido para alcanzar a Apocalymon… - acotó Tentomon, con desgano.

Los otros digimon asintieron apenados, no habían podido hacer nada para ayudar a sus amigos… 

-¿y que hacemos ahora? – interrogó Lina, que aunque no lo quería reconocer se había asustado bastante contra la tremenda amenaza que representaba Apocalymon.

Los demás chicos bajaron la cabeza, nunca habían enfrentado una situación como esa, ¿cómo iban a saber que hacer?

-¡tenemos que rescatarlos! – exclamó Yaen, poniéndose de pie. - ¡no puedo dejar solo a Joe!

-si, Yaen, pero ¿cómo? – dijo Rock. – no tenemos los medios para ayudarlos, ni siquiera sabemos donde están…

-o si siquiera aún están vivos… - agregó Ariadna, en voz baja.

Ivan vio la cara de espanto que puso Yaen ante esa opción y miró severamente a Ariadna.

-¡no digas tonterías, claro que aún están vivos! - miró hacía los demás. – no se pongan así, ¡desanimados no llegaremos a ninguna parte!

Agumon parecía sentirse familiarizado con esas palabras… le recordaban mucho a Tai…

-Ivan tiene razón, Tai y los demás ya pasaron otras veces por ocasiones como estás y escaparon con bien. – exclamó, para así subirle los ánimos al resto de los digimons también.

-pero nosotros NO somos ellos. – contradijo Lina, con el ceño fruncido. – no pueden esperar que hagamos lo mismo que ellos.

-Lina… - Gabumon no estaba seguro de que decir, pero finalmente se dio fuerzas. – claro que ustedes no son ellos, cada ser es único y posee habilidades que sólo él puede hacer, por eso deben confiar en que encontraremos la manera de salir de esto, gracias a esas habilidades únicas que sólo ustedes poseen.

-cierto, - agregó Gatomon. – si trabajamos todos juntos nada puede detenernos, menos ese estúpido de Apocalymon.

-si yo digievolucioné gracias a Yaen, todos pueden hacerlo, - explicó Ikkakumon. – y si digievolucionamos seremos más fuertes y capaces de vencer cualquier obstáculo, ¿qué no lo ven?

Yaen e Ivan parecían estar ya decididos a pelear, no así los demás, se encontraban demasiado inseguros…

Lyslee había estado sosteniendo a Jar desde el momento en que los otros chicos habían sido capturados, pero la pequeña se soltó rápidamente al ver las caras serias de todos.

-mis nuevos amigos se fueron sin que ellos quisieran irse, ¡no es justo, hay que ir por ellos!

-Jar, no es tan simple…

-¡mi nombre es Goku! ¡Y Goku puede hacer de todo!… Lys, - la niña tomó el brazo de su amiga y lo tiró para que la chica se levantara. – vamos, nos necesitan… 

Y luego Palmon se les acercó.

-por favor, Lys, no tengas miedo, yo te protegeré.

La chica no pudo más, cerró los ojos por un momento y luego asintió, dejando que el Digimon planta y Goku-chan la ayudaran a levantarse. 

-no vale la pena quedarse sin hacer nada. – dijo finalmente.

Biyomon se estaba acercando a Rock para convencerlo, pero él se puso de pie por su propia cuenta.

-no puedo dejar ir solos a mi hermano menor y mi mejor amiga, no necesito que me convenzan de eso. – mientras hablaba sacó los lentes que tenía guardados y se los volvió a colocar. – además, tengo cuentas pendientes con Sora, ¿no es así, Biyo?

El digimon ave rió un poco y asintió, giñándole un ojo al chico, el que devolvió el gesto tras sus lentes.

Ryoga miró indeciso entre su hermana, que estaba cruzada de brazos y el resto de los chicos que ya estaban decididos, giró su vista hacia Tentomon, Gatomon y Jar, que lo miraban impacientes por su respuesta. Volvió su vista hacia Lina, pero ella esquivó su mirada.

El chico se puso de pie entonces y corrió a reunirse con Goku-chan, con quien chocó palmas y sonrió.

-¿y donde piensan ir si están tan animados? ¿Saben siquiera donde los habrá llevado ese monstruo? – cuestionó Lina, antes de tomar su decisión.

-TK dijo que había visto un castillo cerca de aquí, no creo que sea difícil de encontrar. – contó Patamon.

Lina dudó un poco más pero luego suspiró.

-primero, no me quiero quedar sola aquí, y segundo, si no cuido al baka de Ryoga, que de seguro se descuidará, mi papá me matará, así que yo también voy.

Ocho pares de ojos digimons y siete humanos se posaron en Ariadna, la única que no había tomado su decisión.

-¿y bien?

-y bien nada, no me quiero quedar en este lugar, quiero volver a la Tierra. – dijo ella, como si nada, y se unió al grupo.

Los ocho digimons estaban felices, no esperaban menos de los ocho reemplazantes, sus nuevos compañeros… y al parecer, la decisión de todos unánime había producido un nuevo cortocircuito, porque todos los chicos comenzaron a brillar de distintos colores…

-¿qué demon…? - Lina no pudo terminar su frase, la luz la cautivaba demasiado para seguir hablando…

De pronto, la luz se concentró en sus pechos, y se formaron distintas figuras, hasta que los ocho emblemas en cada una de sus etiquetas aparecieron rodeando sus cuellos.

-¡¿los emblemas?! – los digimons no entendían, esos emblemas supuestamente los tenían los elegidos originales en esos momentos… - ¿en serio son los emblemas?

Los niños no dijeron nada, sólo tomaron los emblemas entre sus manos y los presionaron con fuerza. Yaen miró decidida hacia los demás y luego hacía Ikkakumon.

-¡vamos, no tenemos todo el día!

Comenzaron a correr rumbo donde creían había partido Apocalymon, tratando de mantener la frente en alto y no dudar más.

Sin embargo, Ryoga pensó:

__

"¿Qué quiere decir que despojáramos a los otros chicos de sus emblemas? Tan solo si ellos hubieran perdido su fuerza de voluntad, pero eso no puede ser… solo si… ¡NO! la otra opción me aterroriza demasiado como para siquiera pensar en ella…"

__

Continuará…

****

Notas: 

Ok, este cap salió un poco corto, pero bueno… creo que es el cap más "digimon" que he escrito… me refiero a que es como los episodios finales de la primera serie cuando todos los chicos se animan para luchar y logran la digievolución, que curioso…

El próximo episodio será un suplicio de escribir… je, eso me encanta ^^

Dejen sus comentarios ^^


	9. En las garras de Apocalymon

EL EMBLEMA DE LA ARMONÍA **__**

EL EMBLEMA DE LA ARMONÍA

Por: Ariadna

****

Capítulo 8: En las garras de Apocalymon…

Takeru abrió sus ojos lentamente, parpadeó un par de veces para enfocar su vista y miró a su alrededor… sabía que no podía moverse, sentía sus brazos y piernas aprisionados contra algo, estaba como pegado a la pared. Luego de unos segundos, se dio cuenta de que tenía grilletes en sus muñecas y tobillos, que le impedían su movilización. Por suerte no tuvo que buscar a su hermano, pues éste estaba al lado suyo, tan atrapado como él, eso si… a su otro lado se encontraba Izzy, un poco más allá, Kari, también despierta… ¿y los demás? Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, estaba oscura, fría, tenebrosa… se negó a incluir esos pensamientos en su cabeza y trató de ver tras la oscuridad… al otro extremo estaban Sora, Tai, Mimi y Joe, igual que ellos, atrapados e inconscientes… TK no sabía si despertarlos o no, se veían mucho más tranquilos durmiendo, no quería que todos como él y Kari se preocuparan. 

Lamentablemente no lo pudo evitar, uno a uno fueron abriendo sus ojos y el miedo inundó sus corazones…

-¿dónde estamos? – preguntó Joe suavemente, no quería levantar la voz.

-esto debe ser el castillo de Apocalymon, - contestó Izzy. - ¿no, TK?

El pequeño asintió levemente.

-¿por qué? – murmuró Mimi, dejando que unas lágrimas inundaran su rostro. – quiero irme a casa…

Kari se mordió el labio inferior para detenerse de llorar junto con Mimi, mientras Tai y Matt trataban de liberarse de los grilletes que los aprisionaban, sin ningún resultado…

-al menos nuestros digimons están a salvo… - dijo Sora con una falsa sonrisa, tratando de darse ánimos.

Ni siquiera Takeru pudo apoyar ese comentario… si los digimons no podían digievolucionar, no estarían a salvo por mucho tiempo…

-**_veo que despertaron, niños elegidos…_**

Los chicos no fueron capaces de exclamar el nombre de su adversario, estaban demasiado sorprendidos de verlo de tan cerca… tan peligrosamente cerca… el digimon rey de los virus había dejado su base voladora, y a pesar de verse más pequeño sin ella, aún asustaba…

-**_¿qué? ¿No dicen nada? _**– se burló él. - **_¿tienen miedo?_**

Taichi frunció el ceño al escuchar eso, nadie podía decir al portador del Valor era un miedoso.

-¡claro que no, imbécil!

El susodicho se giró hacía el líder del grupo, con una mirada complaciente…

-**_ah, el representante del emblema del Valor… es obvio que él no tiene miedo…_** - sonrió. – **_a no ser qué… dañe a uno de sus seres queridos…_** - Tai no dejó de mirarlo a la cara, no importara lo que dijera, ¡no dejaría que lo dominara! -**_ …pero para eso no hace falta que yo haga algo… ¿no lo crees, niño? eso lo puedes hacer tú mismo…_**

-¿a qué te refieres? – exclamó Tai, enrabiado ¿qué podía saber él?

Sora, que estaba a su lado, se dio cuenta de la mirada de su amigo… era increíble lo desafiante que podía llegar a ser él, pero no sabía si eso era algo bueno en esos momentos, podría caer bajo su propia audacia…

-**_bien lo sabes, tu valor los a llevado lejos como niños elegidos, pero nunca fuiste capaz de entender los sentimientos de tus compañeros sin ponerlos en peligro primero, ¿o me equivoco?_**

Tai bajó la vista, claro que recordaba… recordaba cada discusión con Matt, recordaba las lágrimas de Mimi ante cada batalla sin acabar, recordó el golpe que le dio a Izzy sin motivo, recordó su descuido al dejar que Datamon raptara a Sora…

-**_ajá, así que Sora es el nombre de la representante del emblema del Amor… _**- al parecer Apocalymon podía leer la mente, pues así fue como descubrió el nombre de Sora en los pensamientos de Tai. – **_¿aunque de que sirve tanto amor cuando no corresponde los sentimientos ajenos?_**

Tai levantó la vista a la vez que Mimi lo miraba con tristeza y Sora sorprendida.

-¿qué… qué quieres decir con eso? – interrogó la chica Takenouchi al digimon virus, ganando su curiosidad sobre su miedo.

-**_ay, la niña del Amor no sabe que su mejor amigo está enamorado de ella… _**

El hermano de Kari apretó los dientes… no quería que fuera así, ¡no quería que Sora se enterara así!

-¿qué? Yo… Tai… 

-no digas nada. – pidió él, causando que ella callara.

-**_¡claro que no hay nada que decir! ¡Amor! ¡Eso no existe! Son alucinaciones de la gente para llenar el vacío de sus corazones, ¿o sino por qué tendríamos una representante que no puede querer a nadie de verdad? ¡Porque así es el amor!_**

-¡no es cierto! – gritó Mimi, sacando todas sus fuerzas al ver que ni Tai ni Sora rebatirían lo que él dijo, ya habían caído en la desesperación. – puede que Sora no quiera a Tai de la misma manera, ¡pero si lo quiere! Ella es la portadora del Amor porque se preocupa y nos cuida a todos, ¡no arruinarás eso!

Sora sintió el calor de Mimi en sus palabras, pero sus ojos estaban enfocados en Taichi… era su mejor amigo, pero no podía quererlo como él la quería, era injusto… no merecía su emblema, sabía que nunca lo mereció…

-**_¿preocupada por tus amigos, Pureza? _**– el monstruo se dirigió hacía Mimi ahora. - **_¿por qué? Si aunque descubrieran la improbable manera de acabar conmigo tú de todas los abandonarás…_**

El rostro de Mimi era una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo… 

-¿qué quiso decir con eso, Mimi? – Joe trató de llamarle la atención con esa pregunta.

-yo… mis padres… - cerró los ojos y comenzó a sollozar de nuevo. – me iré a Estados Unidos dentro de un par de semanas, no hay probabilidades de que vuelva… 

El llanto de Mimi se hizo más fuerte, pero Joe no supo que decir… por la situación en que estaban, era más probable que Mimi jamás alcanzara siquiera a viajar como decía… estaría muerta primero, como todos los demás…

-**_que pensamientos tan pesimistas tiene el representante de la Sinceridad, pero supongo que es parte de su emblema, ¿eh? Ya que todo es verdad, jajajaja_**

La risa tenebrosa del ser causó escalofríos a todos. Matt trataba por todos los medios de zafarse de su prisión pero no podía… y a la vez trataba de meterse bien en la cabeza que todo lo que decía Apocalymon no era cierto, que solo quería sacar lo peor de ellos… que no tenía que lograrlo con él…

-**_no sé que tanto te preocupas, portador de la Amistad… ya no hay nada que yo te pueda sacar en cara…_** - replicó Apocalymon acercándosele. – **_tú ya tienes suficientes rencores en tu cabeza para desesperarte a ti mismo, lo has hecho varias veces ya, ¿no? Perder la esperanza… cosa curiosa, ya que es tu pequeño hermano quien la representa… se podrían sacar muchas conclusiones de esos pensamientos, jaja_**

Matt se quedó callado. Sabía que si hablaba solo empeoraría su situación…

-¡no te metas con mi hermano! – exclamó TK, no pudiéndose contener.

-**_¿y tú serás quien lo defienda? ¿No era al revés? ¿Qué él tenía que proteger a su débil hermano menor?_**

-Los hermanos menores pueden defenderse también. – replicó Kari a su vez. Hasta ese momento había estado muy callada.

-**_¿ah, sí? _**– el malvado digimon se puso frente a frente con Hikari. Demasiado cerca… - **_¿y cómo pueden defenderse? dime, portadora de la Luz…_**

La mirada de Kari era tan desafiante como la de Tai momentos atrás… pero no dijo nada más…

-**_¿te quedas callada? ¿No tienes nada más que decir?_**

La mirada estaba molestando a Apocalymon, ¿qué se traía esa niña entre manos? La miró de pies a cabeza… ¿qué era distinto, que era lo que le faltaba?

-**_pero… ¡¿dónde está tu emblema, mocosa?!_**

Tomó a la chica por el cuello y buscó como pudo la etiqueta… no estaba.

-mandé todos los emblemas a un lugar seguro, monstruo ¡jamás serás tú el vencedor!

El rostro del enemigo se veía furioso… pero no dejaría que esa enana lo perturbara… y volvió a sonreír.

-**_¿y crees que los elegidos sin sus emblemas puedan contra mí? ¿O los emblemas solos sin los elegidos? Porque está claro que ustedes nunca escaparán de aquí_**…

Hikari no dijo nada. Sabía bien lo que había hecho, a pesar de que todos los demás elegidos la miraran interrogantes, preocupados por el destino de sus emblemas…

Apocalymon se paseó por el cuarto oscuro muy lentamente… ya había molestado a todos lo ocho chicos… ¿o no?…

-**_ah,_** - se giró hacia Izzy. **_– por un momento me olvidé de ti, portador del Conocimiento… ¿por qué has estado tan callado?_**

El pelirrojo no dijo nada… había tratado de distraer sus pensamientos en busca de una escapatoria para no ver como Apocalymon hacía sufrir a sus amigos…

-**_tu mente es algo curioso… muy difícil de analizar… ¿sabías que saber demasiado a veces no es bueno?_**

-depende del punto de vista y lo que se haga con la información… - acotó Koushiro, seriamente.

-**_¡insolente! ¿Crees acaso que he olvidado la última conversación que tuvimos, cuando creyeron haberme vencido hace tiempo atrás?_**

-¿conversación…?

El digimon virus posó rápidamente su mano sobre la frente de Izzy, haciendo que en su mente aparecieran sucesivas imágenes de la última batalla de hace un año atrás… 

__

~Flash Back~

-**_los digimons perduran por muchos años, digievolucionando contantemente… ¡pero nosotros no! Fuimos desapareciendo uno a uno…_**

-es inevitable que un ser se extinga durante el proceso de digievolución si es que no se acopla con el medio ambiente…

-**_¡Cállate! ¡¿Crees que por ser inevitable es lo justo?! _**

~Fin del Flash Back~

-**_¿te acuerdas, ahora, enano?_**

Izzy tragó saliva, se había dejado llevar por su lógica en esa ocasión…

-**_aún no entiendo como te atreviste a desafiarme, mocoso, eso solo lo hace alguien muy tonto… o alguien que no tiene nada que perder… ¿fue acaso eso? ¿No tenías temor de nada en ese entonces?_**

El chico volvió a tragar saliva, claro que tenía miendo, tenía miedo por sus amigos, tenía miedo por sus padres…

-**_ah, 'padres'… la eterna búsqueda de los verdaderos padres ¿verdad?… Es increíble como fuiste engañado tan fácil siendo el portador del Conocimiento, ¿no?_**

Los otros chicos no entendían a que se refería el monstruo con eso…

-¿qué quieres decir? mis padres…

-**_el niño que se encerró tras una computadora después del día que descubrió que sus adorados padres no eran los verdaderos y que lo habían adoptado…_**

-¡¿qué?! – gritó Taichi desde el otro lado… ¡él no sabía nada de eso y se consideraba el mejor amigo de Koushiro! - ¿es cierto lo que dice, Izzy?

El pelirrojo no contestó.

-**_¿jamás tuviste la confianza para contarles tu pasado a tus queridos amigos, eh? ¡Pero si para eso es la amistad! _**– se burló Apocalymon. – **_aunque claro, si fuiste abandonado por tus padres de seguro tenías miedo de que tus amigos te abandonaran también…_**

-¡no es cierto! ¡Mis padres murieron en un accidente, no me abandonaron!

-**_o eso te dijeron… si esos tipos que se hacen llamar tus padres te mintieron una vez… ¿por qué no hacerlo de nuevo? Es mucho mejor una mentira que la amarga verdad._**

-¡no es así! – interrumpió Joe, ya hartó de ver el rostro confundido de Izzy. – puede que sus padres le hayan mentido una vez, pero no creo que…

-**_¿'no crees que' qué? ¿Qué tanto puede saber alguien que ya tiene unos padres con los cuales no se habla?_**

Joe calló. Demonios, ese digimon sabía demasiado de sus vidas…

Apocalymon sonrió victorioso. Los ocho chicos estaban en un estado preocupante… los que no estaban sufriendo sus confusiones internas lo estaban haciendo preocupados por otros… era un espectáculo genial para él… tal vez un poco más de sufrimiento y después… el gran final…

Sus macabros pensamientos fueron interrumpidos. Una fuerte explosión se sintió en el castillo, tanto que la habitación donde estaban se llegó a estremecer…

-**_argh, ¿qué está pasando?!_**

El digimon rey de los virus asomó su cabeza fuera del cuarto y vio una enorme batalla campal a lo lejos entre sus aliados y… ¿¿los digimon elegidos?? ¡¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?!

Los digimons que tenía capturados estaban escapando y sus aliados no parecían lo suficientemente fuertes… tendría que interrumpir él en la batalla…

-**_solo esperen un poco, ya la muerte está cerca… esto no los salvará…_**

Hikari por fin sonrió. Habían estado muy cerca pero sabía que el desastre lo estaban causando los 'reemplazantes'… _"ahora, sí tan solo…"_

-¿necesitan ayuda?

Kari pudo distinguir cuatro figuras en la entrada de calabozo… eran Yaen, Lyslee, Jar y Ariadna.

-¡al fin los encontramos! – exclamó Jar, sonriendo. 

Los demás chicos podrían haber sonreído también si no fuera porque los rostros de los otros elegidos no demostraban ni la más remota alegría…

-hey, ¿no deberías estar feliz de verme, hermanito? – le preguntó Yaen a Joe cuando se le acercó.

-sacanos pronto de aquí, Yaen. Estamos en peligro y me supongo que los otros cuatro chicos deben estar encargándose de la distracción. En el momento que los encuentre Apocalymon nuestra suerte se acabará…

-shh, siempre tan pesimista, Joe… 

-¡no hay tiempo para bromas, Yaen!

La chica cerró la boca ante la seriedad de su familiar. Algo muy malo debió haber pasado con ellos…

Ariadna miraba a los chicos atrapados con tristeza… sentía el dolor en el aire… no le gustaba nada esa sensación…

Apenas Matt fue liberado agarró a TK en sus brazos y lo abrazó. Parecía que podrían estar horas así si no fuera por los momentos que pasaban…

-Tai… yo… - Sora intentó hablar con él cuando fueron soltados, pero no sabía que decir…

-no ahora, Sora, no ahora… - Taichi fue a abrazar a Kari antes de que su amiga pudiera replicar. No quería escuchar el rechazo completo, no en ese instante de tensión…

Mimi no paraba de llorar por mucho que Lyslee trataba de animarla… y Goku-chan por más que lo intentó no logró hacer que Izzy le dijera ni una sola palabra…

-¿qué le pasa? – le preguntó rápidamente a TK.

El chico no respondió, tenía que hacer que Koushiro reaccionara de alguna manera, sí tan solo…

-¡¡¡¡CORRAN!!!!

Apenas salieron del calabozo vieron a Rock, Ivan, Ryoga y Lina escapando de las explosiones… al parecer los digimon se habían quedado atrás deteniendo la ira de Apocalymon…

-¿cómo lograron hacerlos llegar al nivel Ultra? – interrogó Tai a Ivan al momento en que todos comenzaron a correr hacia la misma dirección.

-recibimos de la nada los emblemas, y luego, cuando entramos en batalla, ellos cambiaron de forma ¡no tengo idea como!

Taichi se quedó mirando a Hikari, que corría unos pasos más adelante… ¿cómo había hecho ella que todo eso pasara?

No tuvo tiempo de pensar más… los 16 chicos corrían desesperados sin rumbo tratando de escapar de la destrucción del castillo, mientras a lo lejos la batalla continuaba… pero llegó un momento en que el derrumbe fue tan grande que el suelo donde pisaban desapareció… 

y comenzaron a caer…

__

Continuará…

****

Notas:

Uf, agotador…

Este capítulo está puramente dedicado a mi hermanito Rock, que estuvo de cumpleaños unas semanas atrás. ¡Feliz cumple, C-chan! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado!! 

Ay, se siente tan bien avanzar en este fic… ya cada vez falta menos para su conclusión ^^

Espero sus comentarios!!


End file.
